asdfink
by darasun
Summary: When Chilton is once again graced by the presence of Tristan Dugrey, will a certain Mary still hate him? Or will their bantering lead to more? TRORY
1. to kill a mockingbird

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls.never have and probably never will. My leprechaun friends do. Pot of gold.pot of gold.pot of gold.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
Rory woke up to the inconsistent sound of Lorelai sleeping. Her eyes widening, she jump started out of bed and stared at her mum who was sprawled out on her carpet.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Lorelai continued to sleep and twitched slightly in response. Rory walked slowly to the other side of the bed and gently nudged Lorelai with her foot. Lorelai, who to Rory was now obviously awake, feigned ignorance and grasped Rory's leg to continue sleeping.  
  
Rory groaned. "Mom, give it up. I know you're awake."  
  
Lorelai opened a bleary eye at her eyebrow-raising daughter and smiled.  
  
"You're too smart spawn of mine." Lorelai let go of Rory's leg and moaned, hitting the hard ground with a thud. "Ow. Hey, what am I doing here?"  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, "I have no idea whatsoever."  
  
"I think my back is permanently arched this way."  
  
Finding her jeans and a blue T-shirt, Rory rolled her eyes in good humour.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to Luke's."  
  
Her mother brightened instantly, "Oh oh! Flannel man!"  
  
"Ye-s." Rory said slowly, as if speaking to an infant, "Hi-s na-me.is.Lu-k- e."  
  
Lorelai stuck her tongue out and jumped up from her uncomfortable position on the floor. She haughtily walked out and Rory followed her to shut the door to change, only to run back into Lorelai, who had caught a glimpse of her hair in the mirror and came back to steal a brush.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"You just had a cup!" Luke grimaced.  
  
"No silly, that wasn't a proper cup." Lorelai argued playfully.  
  
"There's no such thing!"  
  
"You only gave me two cups this morning!"  
  
"Two cups is enough for anybody!"  
  
"He-lllllllll-ooooooo" Lorelai mock yelled throughout the small diner. Luke gave her an irked look.  
  
"I'm a Gilmore."  
  
"It's a surname Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai gave him a horrified look. "Uh-uh, take that back!"  
  
"Fine, but no more coffee until this afternoon!"  
  
"No!" She wagged her finger at him, her eyes impish, "Oh, you're devilish today..." Luke rolled his eyes. "Look at what you've done to Rory!" He said, pointing to Rory who was slowly trying to inhale her third cup, "She's addicted!"  
  
Now it was Lorelai's turn to roll her eyes. "No. Really? When did you notice that, Luke? I mean-"  
  
Her eyes flew to Rory, who paused mid-sip. "Where did you get that third cup?"  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow. "You count?"  
  
Ignoring her, Lorelai turned to Luke, who was hastily wiping the clean bench, trying to ignore the wrath of Lorelai without caffeine. "You gave her one but not me?"  
  
Rory slowly backed out of the diner, giving Luke a thank-you smile before she left which Luke returned with a save-me frown from Lorelai's interrogation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Rory sat at a quiet Hartford park re-reading To kill A Mockingbird. She was so intent on the story that she didn't notice the blond staring at the back of her head with a smile. Trying to balance her coffee cup with one hand while taking a gulp and turning a page with the other, her blue eyes narrowed at the feeling of strange familiarity she felt all of a sudden. That was explained when there was a-  
  
"Mary."  
  
Rory groaned inwardly. Pretending to not have heard him, she peered closer at her book. Tristan frowned and tried again.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Plastering a smile onto her face, Rory turned around.  
  
"Hi, Tristan."  
  
His insecure smile turned into his cocky grin in a millisecond. Then when he saw her, that was replaced by a longing expression. She looked utterly adorable to him. This time Tristan groaned inwardly.  
  
"Wh-what," Tristan mentally cursed at his lack of words, "Are you doing here...I mean, at a Hartford park?"  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes suspiciously, he seemed almost....well, nervous. He was up to something.  
  
"Didn't want to spend the day in Star's hollow. This park's nice."  
  
"Yeah," Tristan said, looking around at the willows looming around them, "It is."  
  
"Terribly short of words today, aren't we Dugrey?" Rory bit her tongue when she realised she just rhymed.  
  
Tristan noticed and smiled in amusement. "I know that's not what I'm known for, Miss Gilmore."  
  
Rory smiled despite herself. "That was pretty impressive considering you had five seconds to think of a come-back-"  
  
"-And we all know that anything longer than five seconds isn't really considered a come-back." Tristan finished seriously, imitating Jack Black.  
  
Rory gave him a smirk. "You don't seem very surprised to see me, Mary...you know, I did just get out of military school." Tristan said with imaginary hurt.  
  
Rory gave him a pointed look, and waved her arms exaggeratedly around. She had to hold in a laugh at the expression on his face. He looked like he was preparing to run. "What was that?" He demanded, slightly shocked.  
  
She shrugged. "My 'Tristan, you're home. Yay.' Greeting," She deadpanned, "I would have gotten up to do my happy dance but I couldn't really be bothered."  
  
"Your happy dance?"  
  
She nodded seriously. "My mum's is better. She's got the whole 'I'm a chicken' thing down pat." Tristan was giving her a sides-long glance, shaking his head in amusement. "Gotta meet her one day." Rory muttered something inaudible.  
  
"What was that?" Tristan said, cupping his ear and leaning towards her.  
  
"You will at my funeral, Bible boy." Rory said, missing the glimmer of hurt in Tristan's eyes. He covered it up quickly, after all, he had learnt from the best. Instead, he put on that mask. His game face. The one he used when he couldn't think of anything to say or what to do, basically that facade he used mostly around her. It was childish, immature, stupid.all of the above. But that was just him. Plus, he didn't understand why she made him need to act like that. Her orange smelling shampoo certainly didn't help things.  
  
There was that cocky voice again. "So, I'm invited to your funeral, huh Mary? Didn't know you cared." He winced when he heard the tone of his voice.  
  
Rory winced almost directly at the same time, sighing as she picked up her book.  
  
"Not in the mood Tristan..." She told him, throwing away her coffee cup.  
  
"How are you and bagboy?" Tristan asked, somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Dean and I broke up a while ago."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Please refer to my previous, previous statement."  
  
"Okay. What are you in the mood for?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Rory nearly rolled her eyes. Tristan on the other hand, was panicking. So instead of apologising, he persisted...wishing to god he could shut his mouth but finding that the words just rolled off his tongue involuntarily.  
  
"You know, my house isn't far..." He trailed off, biting his lip when she flushed red. She started walking away and he stared helpless at her back as she stomped towards the road.  
  
"We'll talk again when you grow up, Tristan!" She called out angrily behind her.  
  
Tristan sighed and smacked himself in the forehead. *Great going, Dugrey, what's the point? She hates you, remember?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Monday morning and another dreary day at school. Rory walked impatiently towards Chilton. She heard loud music from behind her and she glared as a sleek black Porsche sped past her and made a sharp right turn into the student parking lot. Sighing, she knew who that was. And she was right, as soon as he stepped out of his car, half the female population engulfed him, and from where Rory was standing, she could see he was enjoying it, too.  
  
She scowled. *No wait, ugh, no need for scowling.what are you, jealous?*  
  
She shook her head vigorously then stopped, feeling stupid. She continued to walk into Chilton, not even giving Tristan a glance before the front doors slammed behind her.  
  
Tristan watched sadly as Rory didn't even look at him as she walked into Chilton. He was pretending to smile as Kristy? No, Krissy? Maybe Caroline- well, whatever the brunette's name was, gave him what he usually would have considered a gorgeous grin.  
  
And a suggestive one at that.  
  
But this time, he didn't even respond to her advances. And it was because for once in his life, he had fallen for someone. And he didn't know how to go about it, because the more he thought about it, the more it terrified him. If anyone were to hear those words aloud, they would have scoffed.  
  
Tristan Dugrey? Afraid of asking a girl out?  
  
...In love?  
  
Nah. You must mean someone else. Tristan Dugrey doesn't fall in love. But he knew how he felt. And it definitely was bordering upon love. This girl was everything he ever needed, but she hated him. He sighed, picked up his school bag and heisted it on one shoulder, made his excuses to the hordes of girls and made a beeline for Rory's locker.  
  
"What do you want, Dugrey?" Rory asked exasperated from her locker, without looking back at him as she shuffled through her books.  
  
Tristan stopped in his tracks and stared at her back in wonderment. *She has some kind of radar for me.is that a good or a bad thing?*  
  
The latter, his brain told him firmly.  
  
Ignoring that, he sauntered over to her. Making sure he had that cocky bounce in his step. It was immature, and he knew it, but everything went on autopilot around her.  
  
"Listen," He said, whispering in her ear, she didn't move away but she seemed to be getting flustered, "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she spun her lock shut and turned to him calmly. "No, you're not."  
  
He gave her a look. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Face it Tristan," She told him, walking slowly towards home group, with him trailing behind her, "That's just you. You can't help yourself." Tristan's brow furrowed. "I said I was sorry."  
  
Rory stopped and turned around to give a look he couldn't quite interpret. "I know you're sorry. You always are. But I guess." She threw up her hands in exasperation, then smiled warmly at him, "-apology accepted. When did you get manners? You know, boot camp might have done you some good yet..."  
  
Tristan smirked, pretending to lift up his shirt. "You wanna skip class and see how good?" He winked in her direction but noticed her giving him a disapproving look and mockingly hung his head, "Sorry."  
  
To his surprise, she laughed and swatted him lightly on the shoulder. "You watch it, Bible Boy. You get two warnings and then I'll have to kick your ass."  
  
He was in a mischievous mood now. "Have I had my second warning yet, Mary?"  
  
She groaned in good humour. "That was just it."  
  
They entered the class and Tristan was greeted by some of his friends, he gave an automatic response and instantly found a seat behind Rory's, eager to continue their bantering.  
  
He straddled his chair and scooted closer to her. "So, you're going to kick my ass, huh?" He said, smirking as he gave her an once-over.  
  
She blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, watch it, don't offend me...I know karate." She said defensively.  
  
He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You do not."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"...You don't seem the type."  
  
"Well, I'll seem the type when you're lying in hospital, mister."  
  
He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "You'll visit me, right?"  
  
She patted his hand in fake sympathy. "Aw, but Tris, you'll have all the hot nurses to keep you company."  
  
Tristan involuntarily shivered when she said his nickname. It was amazing how easily it just rolled off her tongue. He pouted.  
  
"No. But I'll always need my Mary."  
  
Rory hesitated, feeling that she should say she wasn't his Mary, but strangely, not really wanting to correct him. She shrugged off the comment.  
  
"You would still want to talk to the person who put you in the hospital in the first place?"  
  
"Of course," He stated reasonably, not noticing that class was starting. He lowered his voice and spoke next to her ear, pleased when he noticed her breathing become erratic, "Didn't you know people pray for a miracles in the hospital, Mary?" The teacher cleared his throat. "Mr. Dugrey, if you wouldn't mind detaching yourself from Miss Gilmore's desk, we'll get started."  
  
Rory was flushed and Tristan smirked as she reluctantly moved his chair back to his desk. "In a few days time, all of you will be spending a long weekend at a specific location provided for you." Many people in the class gave excited whoops.  
  
"Don't think that this will be an easy task." He warned, "You will be paired off, and live in houses of four.  
  
You will receive faxes of tasks that you must attend and then afterwards, there will be report writing about how you interacted.etcetera, etcetera."  
  
He cleared his throat again, willing silence as the class chatted as he picked up a piece of paper. "These are your partners and also your house members, I didn't pick them, they were random so here we go, Alice and Janice (high-five), with Ben and Christian (groans from the girls, grins from the guys, Landon and Lisa, with Tiffany and Greg, Eric and Dean, with Charlotte and Laura, Paris and Rory, with-"  
  
Tristan closed his eyes and sent an ESP message to Mr. Medina. *Say Tristan, say Tristan*...  
  
Mr. Medina noticed with amusement that Tristan had his fingers crossed, while silently mouthing his own name.  
  
"-Wayne and Ben." Tristan let out a quiet breath of disappointment.  
  
"The last group was a bit uneven, sorry about that...Tristan and Katie, with Rachel and Dana."  
  
Tristan's eyes widened as he realised he was going to be in a house with three of his ex-girlfriends. He panicked as he noticed Katie give Rachel and Dana an evil smile. *Uh-oh, this isn't good*. He instantly put his hand up.  
  
"Yes, Tristan?"  
  
"Could I swap groups? Say, with Wayne?"  
  
Wayne, a guy who worshipped the ground Tristan walked on, spoke up. "Sure, I can swap, Mr. Medina." Tristan wanted to roll his eyes, knowing that the fact that there were three gorgeous girls in that house didn't hurt either.  
  
Mr. Medina looked amused. "I don't know Mr. Dugrey..."  
  
Tristan gave him a discrete pleading look. "I just don't think my staying in my current house would be sensible... Because of personal reasons."  
  
Dana gave him a glare as Tristan's friends laughed.  
  
Tristan noticed Rory was looking a bit panicked too. Tristan, misinterpreting why she was acting panicky, felt a bit disappointed but tried not to let it show in his expression. She obviously didn't want him in her house.  
  
Mr. Medina rolled his eyes and made a gesture. "Fine, if that's alright by everyone in those two houses. Go ahead, swap."  
  
Paris was about to protest, but Tristan just nodded and without confirmation, said, "Great. Glad we could sort that out."  
  
Mr. Medina was about to go sit back down to actually start class when he stopped short and remembered something. He turned around to sit on his desk, arms folded and looked silently between Rory and Tristan.who was now staring at the back of Rory's head. "Now boys and girls," He said, giving them all a mock glare, receiving a few laughs, "This may be a co-ed trip, but you'll be checked up on randomly. No, uh, smut. Alrighty?" He gave Tristan a pointed look and Tristan gave a guilty one in return, knowing he was practically speaking directly to him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
*Three days in a house with Tristan Dugrey*? How did she feel about that? Now that she thought about it, she didn't really know. He had changed a bit, but his ego still remained. From where she sat, Rory could tell Paris was fuming. And she was right, as soon as class had finished, Paris stomped up to Tristan, who was trying to talk to Rory.  
  
"So, Mary, three days in a house, just you and me-" He said, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"-And Paris, and Ben-" Rory finished.  
  
"-Mere technicalities." Tristan shrugged.  
  
Cue Paris. "What do you think you are doing, Dugrey?" She said angrily.  
  
Then.. Cue that smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gellar." He said simply  
  
"Why did you have to swap groups?"  
  
"Katie and I had a bad break-up. I wasn't looking forward to waking up and finding myself tied to a chair."  
  
"A chair? That's all?!"  
  
Tristan looked offended. "What do you mean, that's all? It's what they'll do when I'm tied up, helpless, I might add, that worries me."  
  
Paris gave a reasonable shake of her head. "I'm not worried."  
  
Tristan pretended to think about that seriously. "No. I wouldn't think you would be. Though, now, I get to spend three days with you, Paris. Hmm the possibilities. I could tie you up and then-"  
  
Her face turned red. "-You are impossible!" She spluttered.  
  
"Impossibly, yes."  
  
"This is going to be a weekend of hell." Paris muttered, more to herself than him.  
  
"Oh, I can see the article now."  
  
Paris rubbed her temple, gave him a dirty look, then spun on her heel and ran off.  
  
"Pleasant, isn't she?"  
  
"Very," Rory put on a terrible British accent on, "And when, exactly my dear Watson, did you pick first notice this?"  
  
"Hey," He said, giving her a slight shove, "Why do you get to be Sherlock?"  
  
"Since you're the one that was going to get tied up."  
  
"You like bondage, huh?" He replied wickedly.  
  
She decided to play along. She stopped in the corridor and leaned in towards him, and he backed up against a locker as she took steady strides towards him, with a gleaming twinkle in her eye.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
*Hey, what the* Rory was cornering Tristan back into a locker and he was thinking how ironic that was because it was usually the other way around. He put up and a hand as his back connected with a 'clang' into the locker behind me. She had a devilish look in her eyes and he was quite frankly put, astonished. He was expecting she would snap at him for his bondage comment, maybe even a wack on the head?  
  
"Mmm-hmm," She purred, leaning in closer, his pulse was speeding up much to his dismay, and Tristan could smell that shampoo. "But the question is Bible Boy, do you?"  
  
"Uh." He had lost all trail of thought.  
  
She nearly laughed out loud at the expression on his face. It was classic. He looked like a cornered animal, something he wasn't used to she was sure, turning from predator to prey in a matter of seconds. She whispered seductively in his ear, throwing his earlier comment back at him. "Do you wanna cut class and see?"  
  
He composed himself and she noticed that cocky demeanour was back.  
  
"Sure, Mary. I'm game if you are." He lips brushed her cheek accidentally and she stiffened at the physical contact.  
  
"Nope, got to get to class." She said simply, preparing to walk off. She gave a cheeky smile at the crestfallen look he had, though a split second later and she could have missed it.  
  
He smirked as she slowly walked off. "That was cruel, Mary!" He yelled after her. A few students looked at him. And even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling.  
  
"Maybe you're learning a thing or two from me!"  
  
This time she turned around and answered. "In your dreams, Dugrey! It was there all along!"  
  
With a final very-Tristan-like smirk, she disappeared into her classroom and Tristan allowed himself to smile like an idiot. 


	2. the ice is melting

A/N: Hey, Thanks for the reviews! Very much appreciated. My leprechaun friends are giddy with joy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"Hey mom." Rory said dramatically, as she flopped onto the empty seat next to Lorelai's in Luke's diner.  
  
"Wassup mini-me?" Lorelai asked, slowly reaching for the coffee pot without Luke, who was turning the other way, noticing.  
  
"I'm going on a long weekend trip." She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, oh! Am I gonna be there?" Lorelai pleaded, excited.  
  
"Sorry, Chiltonites only. I'm rooming with Paris."  
  
Lorelai gave her sympathetic pout. "Drat. I'm not hiding in your suitcase anymore."  
  
Rory laughed. "Like you could survive the two and a half hour trip there without coffee."  
  
Lorelai took a sip subconsciously. "Of course I could."  
  
Rory stopped smiling and glanced at her mum. Opening her mouth to say something, and then changing her mind and resuming silence.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, curious.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Huh?" Rory was confused.  
  
"You're withholding information, missy!" Lorelai accused.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"That is not allowed!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Aha!" Lorelai yelled, causing half the diner to look at her strangely, she ignored them, "So there is information to be withheld!"  
  
Rory sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. I surrender. I've also got Tristan in my house."  
  
Lorelai perked up with this piece of juicy gossip. "I take that back. Just keep me with a thermos and a mini-fan...I hear those suitcases get pretty stuffy."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I thought he was at military school."  
  
"He was, he got back yesterday. He's nicer." She muttered the last part.  
  
"Yummy body nicer? Or...pwetty face, nicer? Or...god forbid! Personality nicer?  
  
"Personality nicer.....though...his body was-argh!" Rory buried her face in her hands, "I think I like him."  
  
Lorelai started choking on her coffee. Rory patted her back, slightly alarmed. After gulping down another cup of coffee to help her 'deal with her near death experience' and receiving disapproving looks from Luke, Lorelai turned back to the subject at hand. "You like him? Are we talking about the same person here?"  
  
Rory nodded. "I know the word 'like' wouldn't even have been considered when I first started at Chilton..."  
  
"...I can think of some words you might have used in your head.....though they're kinda the opposite of like."  
  
"But I think we can become friends," Rory continued, and a sad tone entered her voice, "And ever since Dean and I broke up, I haven't really been trying to be friendly to anyone. But Tristan makes me smile."  
  
Lorelai smiled at the goofy look on her daughter's face. "I like him already. If he wants to propose, he has to meet Christopher AND Luke." She finished gleefully.  
  
"And Luke?! You're trying to kill him, ar-" Rory stopped mid-sentence, embarrassed.  
  
"Propose..." She scoffed, trying to cover up her slip but to no prevail.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute my little oompa loompa!" Lorelai started doing a small dance, singing, "Rory's got a crush! Rory's got a crush!" Much to Rory's protests.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Ah, we meet at last, Mary." Tristan smirked as he leaned against the locker next to hers.  
  
"Again?" Rory tried to keep that amused tone out of her voice, "It's only eight thirty in the morning."  
  
Tristan mimicked a series of sad expressions. "Ruin my fun."  
  
Rory laughed. "Sorry. I was never one to stand in the way of creative genius."  
  
Tristan bowed. "Thank-you."  
  
Rory feigned ignorant. "So, when's he getting here?" She asked, craning her neck.  
  
Tristan cracked a dry smile in her direction. "I'm good at other things." He implied.  
  
*Again that blush*.  
  
He wanted so badly to kiss her, and seeing that they were only mere inches apart...only he noticed it before she did.  
  
He saw that devilish twinkle in her eye again. He didn't know she had a devilish side, but somehow, that just added to her appeal. "Such as?" She asked innocently.  
  
*Just a peck on the cheek*, He thought to himself hazily.  
  
He leaned in and Rory's breathing seemed to have stopped altogether. The hallway was deserted as their lips met. Softly at first but then it became more frenzied. Rory, without realising it was pressing up against Tristan and her hands were pulling his head down towards her to deepen the kiss. Tristan's arms had long ago encircled her waist and he marvelled at her delicate and fragile frame. His tongue explored her mouth and Rory groaned. Panting and realising she had to breathe, she pulled away. Tristan was staring at her with lazy eyes, tousled blond hair which was messier than usual, *probably because I was running my hands through it*, she thought guilty, and extremely sexy, swollen lips.  
  
Surprising them both, Rory spoke up. "You've made me late for home-group, Mr. Dugrey." She pouted.  
  
She was looking gorgeous, was all Tristan could think of before she spoke. He was unsure of how she would react to the kiss, but she seemed to be taking it fairly well. He smirked.  
  
"I'll make it up to you Mary...I promise."  
  
She tilted her head, and amazingly managed to look perfectly innocent while being seductive. "No, I think you've got that backwards...I'll make it up to you."  
  
He was confused until she uttered, "This means war."  
  
He smiled at her retreating back. *Well at least this time she didn't cry and run away. That's good, right?* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"...So, when Claymen got there, she was all over Birrel!" The lunch table rang with laughter. Tristan, who wasn't really paying attention, sat there with his friends, daydreaming about that girl. Thinking about how soft her lips were and how much she tasted like strawberries and coffee. *Great, I'm addicted*.  
  
*Can you even get addicted to a person? *  
  
He was pondering that strange question when he noticed somebody was waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh?" He said, shaking himself out of his stupor.  
  
His friends were looking at him strangely.  
  
"What's with you, Dugrey? You've had a smile on your all day...now that's just not normal." Aaron said mock seriously.  
  
"Nothing...I'm fine." He told them defensively.  
  
He looked around, searching for that familiar long, brown hair but not finding her.  
  
"Okay. Now I'm curious, man. Who are you looking for?" Tony asked.  
  
"No one. I'm fine." He said, getting a bit agitated.  
  
He scanned the lunch area again and wondered where the hell she was. Instead, when he returned his focus, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck and he wondered in disgust which slut this was. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised, to say the very least, to find Rory, making herself comfortable on his lap. His mind was in a daze... his table had gone quiet and was watching in shock but then again, he couldn't really be sure.  
  
"So," He said jokingly to Rory, who was eyeing him, smiling, "What's the occasion?"  
  
She didn't answer, just leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against his. He was in shock and he could practically hear the comments he was going to get for this. But right now, it was just him and her, in their own little world. And that's the way he liked it. He cupped her face as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, sending shivers he hadn't had in a long time down his spine. Just as abruptly as it started, she stopped, giving him a small wink before hopped off him and proceeded to walk off without even a second glance. Tristan was speechless and volume seemed to slowly return to him. His friends were gaping.  
  
"Wh-what happened between you and the Gilmore chick?"  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his messy blond hair in bewilderment. "I have no idea."  
  
Aaron sat back and let out a chuckle. "She is pretty hot. If you could see the expression on your face...she that good?"  
  
Tristan gave Aaron a look, but he was too busy laughing to notice the warning. The table was laughing again. Tristan only remembered what Rory had said after that morning and a grin came onto his face. *If she wants war, she'll get it.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
*I cannot believe I just did that*. Rory chanted mentally. But she had, and she had really enjoyed his surprise. A wicked grin came onto her face just thinking about it, and funnily enough, she didn't even care who saw. Thankfully though, she knew Paris was in the library this lunch. She licked her lips and realised just how good his lips on hers had felt. But he got what was coming...and she had told him she'd get him back, didn't she? Gilmore's don't back out on threats, especially ones made to Dugrey's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Tristan walked the corridor after last period, and the halls were annoyingly crowded, which meant he had to pretend to talk to people as he tried to get to Rory's locker. As he rounded the corner, an instant smile lit up his face at the sight of her. She was shuffling through her locker in a hurry, slowly dumping, what it looked like, all of its contents into her bag, which was bulging. He walked up behind her and put up both his arms on locker either side of hers, trapping her. *How's she gonna get out of this one? He thought, smirking.  
  
"Mary."  
  
"Bible boy."  
  
"Now, what was that little display at lunch?"  
  
Instead of answering, she turned around to stare into his smokey blue eyes and said, "Have you forgotten what I said this morning, already?"  
  
"Oh, on the contraire," He told her, leaning in, "...I've come to get pay- back."  
  
He was smiling when he kissed her. He decided to let this one linger in her mind, so instead of applying pressure, he just kissed her tenderly, and he could literally feel her melt. He stopped before it even began and Rory was disappointed. Though she tried not to show it. A few people were obviously speculating at what exactly their relationship was, because the movement in the hall had slowed down. This was going to make the rounds by tomorrow morning, Tristan thought sardonically. Luckily, Rory doesn't notice.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Rory said, shakily.  
  
Tristan only grinned mischievously and shook his head in an obvious no.  
  
"Do you need a lift home?" He asked her.  
  
She looked calm again. "No, thanks. I'll just take the bus."  
  
He glanced down at her bag and then back at her. "Are you sure your bag will fit on the bus?"  
  
"Contrary against popular belief, I think I'll manage." She told him wryly.  
  
Tristan gave a sigh. "Fine, but I must warn you," He said, running a hand through his hair before picking up her bag, "I'm going to have to walk you to the bus stop, now."  
  
Rory shrugged and shut her locker. "Are you sure it's not heavy?" She asked, frowning.  
  
"Very heavy actually."  
  
"It's okay really...I can walk there by myself."  
  
He cut her off. "Now Mary, why would I have gone to military school if it wasn't to come back and help you carry your bag on this fine afternoon?"  
  
She gave him a warm smile. "Ah...I knew there was a reason you went."  
  
"My last offer still stands..."  
  
He laughed when she swatted his arm. 


	3. the pixies

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. Never have. Only in my head....i'm currently ungoing therapy : )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rory was sitting on the couch trying to absorb her history book but finding that she had read the same sentence ten times. She slammed her book shut and growled.  
  
*Argh, now I can't stop thinking about him! Mmm...those blue eyes...snap out of it! He...he's infuriating!*  
  
"He's making me feel this way on purpose!" She exclaimed loudly, not noticing Lorelai who just walked in the door with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"How dare he be so attractive!" Lorelai added mockingly, scaring Rory half to death.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Tristan." Rory rushed.  
  
"Sure you weren't, munchkin." Lorelai winked.  
  
Before Rory could object, the phone rang. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Rory: Hello?  
  
Emily Gilmore: Hello Rory dear. How's school?  
  
Rory: Fine Grandma.  
  
Emily: Seeing someone I should know about?  
  
Rory: Uh...no  
  
Emily: Are you sure?  
  
Rory: I'm...pretty sure. Why?  
  
Emily: Well, I heard that you're seeing that lovely Dugrey boy.  
  
Rory: Tristan?  
  
Emily: I know his grandfather, Janlen, well. Very well established family. I really must say Rory, your taste has improved remarkably since that...Dan.  
  
Rory: I'm not seeing Tristan.and its Dean.  
  
Emily: What do you mean you're not seeing him?  
  
Rory: We're just friends, Grandma.  
  
Emily: Friends? Well, we'll see. I invited his family to our Friday night dinner.  
  
Rory: Tristan's coming for dinner?  
  
Emily: Yes. Is Lorelai there?  
  
Rory: Why, yes she is.  
  
Rory scanned the room to find Lorelai attempting to hide behind a lamp, making frantic faces.  
  
Rory: Here you go, mom.  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue mouthing 'evil child.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You and me on Friday, huh. I haven't seen your grandmother since the wedding..." He said, the infamous smirk appearing.  
  
Rory chose to ignore the comment and raised an eyebrow. "Friday?"  
  
Tristan gave her a disbelieving look. "Uh, your grandmother invited my family to dinner?"  
  
"Oh that."  
  
"Yeah, 'oh that.'"  
  
"I'm ecstatic I assure you." Rory said, while trying to get to class on time.  
  
Tristan, on the other hand, was slowly dawdling his way to class.  
  
"Hey, do you mind walking any slower?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"You're waiting for me?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"No, I'm only asking if you minded because I don't want to get to class on time."  
  
"If you wish." He started moving at snail pace.  
  
"If you don't stop that, I'm going to have to carry you." Not realising what she said until it left her mouth.  
  
Tristan grinned. "No problems there."  
  
"We're going to be late."  
  
"Let them wait."  
  
"Might kill them."  
  
"Who's them?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "The pixies."  
  
"...The pixies."  
  
"Yes, my echo."  
  
"Well, I'll send my condolences."  
  
"I'm sure they'll love that."  
  
"Once again, who's they?"  
  
"The pixies. Limited memory."  
  
"My mind is focused elsewhere." He said, the cocky undertone of his voice evident.  
  
"Think with the undirty half of your brain."  
  
Tristan stopped shuffling his feet in his attempt to move slowly long enough to say, "Nope. Can't find it."  
  
"Your brain?" Rory said sweetly.  
  
"Only on occasions when its not needed."  
  
"No details please."  
  
He gave a cocky grin. "Didn't know you wanted any...so when Amy came over the other night..."  
  
He was interrupted by Rory who was humming with her fingers jammed in her ears. Tristan smiled at the sight. Rory slowly opened one eye and nearly stumbled at the sight of Tristan's blue eyes staring into hers in a teasing manner, their noses practically touching.  
  
"You seem surprised to see me."  
  
"Not at all. But there is one thing I would like to educate you on..." She said, once at a safe distance.  
  
He winked. "There are many things I would like to educate YOU on..."  
  
She ignored him. "...It's called personal space. Repeat it with me."  
  
"But I don't wanna!" He whined childishly.  
  
"I am never going to get to class at this rate!" She growled, exasperated.  
  
Impulsively, she grabbed his hand and half dragged him to their homeroom.  
  
They were both laughing at this point and he pushed her through the door- way. They were met with stares and a glowering teacher.  
  
"Miss Gilmore and Mr. Dugrey, how lovely to have you with us. Would you care to take a seat? Maybe some champagne?"  
  
Blushing furiously, Rory quickly found a empty seat and sat. Tristan, being himself, walked with a swagger to his seat, flashing everyone within a two- metre radius a hundred watt smile.  
  
He caught her looking at her and he also gave her a smile. But it was different this time, Rory thought. It didn't look forced or like he was trying to impress, it was just Tristan. And Rory was surprised because she'd never seen him smile like that to anyone. Snapping out of it, Rory's cheeks were flaming, but this time, it wasn't because she was late to class...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Exhausted, Rory trudged back to her locker.  
  
*Is this much homework in Chemistry, legal?*  
  
She noticed a familiar black-haired boy, leaning against her locker, surveying the passing students with boredom. Many girls were surveying him with interest. He looked totally out of place with a black T-shirt and faded baggy jeans.  
  
"Jess!" Rory said, rushing over to hug him.  
  
"Hey," He muttered, returning the hug, "Those girls over there keep staring at me. What gives?"  
  
"Who?" Rory said, craning her neck to see Louise and Madeline.  
  
Louise, who was surprised at seeing the cute stranger greeting Rory, decided to go introduce herself.  
  
"Hi," She said coyly, staring at Jess. She turned to Rory, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
"Uh...Jess, Louise, Louise Jess." She stammered.  
  
"Hey Rory...got you some-" Tristan came walking around the corner, a steaming Starbucks cup in his hand.  
  
Not noticing the way the two boys were sizing each other up, she gleefully grabbed at the cup and immediately planted a kiss on Tristan's cheek.  
  
*Damn. Why don't I think before I do these things?* She cursed to herself angrily.  
  
But her anger was soon replaced be the heady aroma of coffee and in a matter of minutes, the coffee was gone and Rory was satisfyingly patting her stomach.  
  
"Ahhh...." She said happily, then realised there was an awkward silence hanging in the air,  
  
"Er...Jess, this is Tristan-"  
  
"-Spawn of Satan, Tristan?" Jess interrupted, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.  
  
Tristan also smirked. "I see my reputation precedes me."  
  
Rory coughed. "-Tristan, this is Jess, Luke's nephew. He lives in Star's hollow, too."  
  
"Heard the name many times, so I'm gonna ask...Who's Luke?" Tristan said.  
  
"The coffee bringer." Jess replied simply.  
  
"Very much liked by the Gilmore name I presume?"  
  
"Most of the time. Luke is flat out against coffee."  
  
"I'm not listening to this!" Rory exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Because coffee is very bad for you!" Tristan said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Contains chemicals....most people hate coffee...." Jess added.  
  
Rory opened up her locker and visibly ignored her. Louise had long ago disappeared to find her boyfriend of the month. Jess and Tristan were grinning at each other.  
  
"Rory..." Tristan drawled, poking her side.  
  
Rory, finding it difficult to keep her mouth from twitching, shoved her bulging bag into Jess's arms. He rolled his eyes, but carried it for her anyway.  
  
"She's ignoring us!" Tristan exclaimed, pretending to be mortally offended, "The nerve!"  
  
"The nerve indeed! After all I have done for her.." Jess said, in a sniffly tone, as they walked down the steps of Chilton.  
  
"I mean, I fed her, I put a roof over her head," Tristan said, ticking each point off with his fingers.  
  
Jess nodded seriously. "Where do you think your pocket money comes from, young lady?"  
  
Rory cut him off hastily. "You two together equals scary. I'm leaving!"  
  
"Oh no, you are not walking away that easily, missy!" Tristan said, then his voice returned to normal, "Hey, you two want a ride home?"  
  
Rory, obviously relieved at the subject change of pace, hesitated. "You do realise we live almost an hour's drive, right?"  
  
"A journey I am most willing to make.."  
  
Jess was silent until he saw Tristan's car, he gave a low whistle.  
  
Sheepishly, Tristan opened the door for Rory, who scrambled in.  
  
"What CD?" Tristan asked, as soon as he got in and gunned the engine.  
  
Flipping though the CD's, Rory handed it over to Jess. "Creed." She told them firmly, as if daring them to argue.  
  
"Chilli peppers." Jess said, "Otherwise you won't get any coffee from me." He told her teasingly.  
  
She pouted, and Tristan had to stop that smile from showing on his face.  
  
"That's blackmail!"  
  
"Only if you insist on listening to Creed...."  
  
"I'm with Jess on this one."  
  
"You're all ganging up on me!" Rory said, eyes narrowed comically.  
  
"Hardly. There's only two of us, and how can we go up against somebody who knows karate?" Tristan said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You don't know karate." Jess accused.  
  
"Argh!" Rory threw up her hands in defeat, "Fine, take your stupid Hot Chilli Peppers CD."  
  
"I feel like listening to Creed, what do you think Tristan?" Jess asked, innocently.  
  
"Creed...definitely." He replied coolly, biting his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Rory couldn't keep a smile off her face when she thought about yesterday afternoon. It was so strange how Jess and Tristan became friends in the space of two hours. She knew she was going to have to keep an eye on those two...knowing Jess and his need for mischief, and Tristan ...well, the same guy who broke into a safe and got shipped off to military school...it was a dangerous combination.  
  
She practically skipped into Luke's diner and he gave her a suspicious glance.  
  
"Hey Rory." Jess said, walking over.  
  
"Jess. Did you wanna come pick me up at school again today?" She asked, her eyes dancing.  
  
He shook his head. "Sorry, prep school not my scene...but I can serve you coffee."  
  
She grinned. "Even better."  
  
Her smile faded a bit. "What do you think of Tristan?"  
  
Jess thought for a moment. "Seems like a cool guy, not the type I thought would go to Chilton."  
  
Her mouth dropped open slightly. "Are you serious? He's like...king of Chilton. The epitome of all that it stands for."  
  
Jess shrugged. "I dunno. Didn't seem that way to me."  
  
This time, Rory didn't say anything. She just sat there absently sipping her coffee. And then suddenly, a thought struck her. She didn't know the real Tristan. She had technically known him for a year and a few months, not counting the months he spent at military school. And the thought, for some reason, gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
*I've never known the real Tristan. Who have I really been talking to all this time?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rory walked into school with those same exact thoughts. The more she thought about it, the uneasier she felt. She skidded to a stop when she saw him. He was standing by her locker, flirting with some girl. Rory's temper rose, despite her attempts to keep calm. She casually walked up to them, and she knew Tristan had seen her. He had given a quick glance out of the corner of his eye before referring back to the red head.  
  
Pretending to be completely oblivious to his actions, even though he was trying to edge over to her, she unpacked her bag slowly.  
  
Sighing, Tristan gave another glance at Rory. She didn't look envious. Or like she wanted to murder the red head he was flirting with.  
  
But you're not her boyfriend, remember? His inner voice stated.  
  
Deciding that if Rory wasn't paying attention to him, which she obviously was not, due to the fact that she didn't even look miffed, he gave the red head a message, which she didn't mistake for an instant.  
  
The red head leaned in with a malicious gleam to her eye when Tristan was yanked away by means of his tie.  
  
"R-Rory!" Tristan coughed, rubbing his throat.  
  
"Sorry Tristan," Rory said innocently, "Were you busy?"  
  
"Sorta." He told her dryly. When in fact, he was pleased that she didn't want him to kiss the red head, she rather nearly choke him to get his attention? Also fine. But he was going to milk this for all it was worth.  
  
"A-hem." The red head coughed, staring at Tristan accusingly.  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his hair. "Bye...er....Frances?" He said, knowing he was being rude, but making it fairly obvious this was her sign to leave.  
  
"Its Fran!" She hissed, stomping off in indignation.  
  
"You always seem to have a problem with names, Dugrey." Rory commented.  
  
"Do you have a problem with people who have problems with names?"  
  
"Only those who don't know mine."  
  
"Then I wouldn't be worried in the least, Mary."  
  
"Only when it concerns your mental health."  
  
"And yet....you're the one who has many a violent impulse." He told her, indicating his throat.  
  
She blushed slightly and lifted her chin defiantly. "Well...that was called for."  
  
"I'm sure it was."  
  
"It was."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"It was."  
  
"I know."  
  
She gave him a strange look. "Stop agreeing with me!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She stopped by the door of her chemistry class. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, Mary. Can't wait for tonight."  
  
A few students entering the chemistry class raised an eyebrow questioningly. Rory only rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him as she closed the door shut behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
A/N: Wow. I didn't really know what people meant when they said that reviews really make their day but its true! It's all TRUUUUEEEEE! They really do make my day! And thanx all of you who have reviewed. This is my first fanfic so I was kinda nervous.....but you guys are great! *mwah* That's a big kiss to all of you! And don't forget to REVIEW! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Pot of gold...rainbow...pot of gold" - leprechaun  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 


	4. We're having dinner with the Dugrey's an...

A/N: You guys are fabulous! Utterly, absolutely, ridiculously amounts of fabulous-less. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**** I know the title is really weird, but try typing it! No, really, go ahead! asdfink asdfink asdfink  
  
It's so easy! I'm a founding member of the sloth society... It's my job to think up lazy, easy-to-type titles : )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Rory sat with a silly smile on her face, and it was still there when they had to read about mitosis with a partner, namely, Paris. Paris gave a momentary look at Rory, who wasn't even listening to a word she was saying.  
  
*At least now mom will actually know that Tristan's hot when she says he is...what a minute, what am I talking about? Tristan's not hot! No....not hot. Not at all, I mean, even if he wa-*  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Huh?" Startled, Rory inwardly cursed at her lack of mental concentration today. She turned to a glowering Paris.  
  
Paris impatiently tapped the desk numerously with her biro. "As I was saying, the cells divide so that-why are you smiling?"  
  
Rory gazed at her unbelievably. "I can't smile in your presence?"  
  
Paris gave her a piercing look. "Look, we're going to have a major assessment on everything we're learning right about now, so if I'm going to be valedictorian, I need to concentrate. Let's get this over with. What's wrong?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Gee, you sound sympathetic."  
  
"It's a gift. Spill."  
  
"Spill?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that means, please pray tell. The commoners use it often while in a process called gossiping."  
  
Rory shifted uncomfortably. "Why do you care?"  
  
Paris grunted, "I don't."  
  
"And anyway, it's not really a problem."  
  
"You know, this method takes too long. I'm meant to ask what's wrong, your meant to tell me, then I'm meant to offer simple, but meaningless advice which you will inevitably think is a good idea at the time but in the end you'll just be more miserable than you were to begin with, leading to heartbreak with leads to the grades of both parties involved, dropping, which then equals ultimate failure and rejection from Harvard, and by the time I'm thirty I'll be one of those people living on paycheque to paycheque...i... can't breathe....  
  
Rory looked concerned due to the fact that Paris was near hyperventilating. "Paris, calm down. You're one of the smartest people I know and I don't think us talking for a few minutes during class will ruin your life. If you really want to know, it's about Tristan."  
  
Paris, who had taken many deep breaths and was now looking much composed than before. "Ah, Tristan. Why didn't I guess?" She said, breathing slowly in and out.  
  
"I don't know. Why didn't you?"  
  
Rory found Paris's expression hard to read, it was basically a mixture of sympathy, coldness and understanding...?  
  
"Rory, Tristan breaks hearts."  
  
Even with the blunt words spoken aloud, Rory found a hard time believing them. He'd changed. She knew he had. But then again, if he truly had changed, who was that red head this morning?  
  
"I know Paris."  
  
"I've known Tristan for a long time, Rory. We've been in nearly the same classes since grade three. I know how charming he seems, but he'll hurt you, you know.... I've seen it," Then, a little more sadly, "I've experienced it."  
  
Rory gave a grimace when she remembered that horrible incident when she had tried to set Paris and Tristan up, only to have it blow up in her face.  
  
"He's different now."  
  
"Look, it took me a long time to get over him. I know we're not exactly friends, but I hate what he does to girls."  
  
Rory paused. "I'm sorry about trying to set yo-"  
  
"-In a way, you did me a favour. Better I realise then, than never."  
  
"Why is he like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Player Dugrey. Always with the image, and such."  
  
"I think it's a family tradition. It's not really his fault. He was bought up this way."  
  
"Must have been hard."  
  
Paris's tone hardened considerably. "It still is." She said softly. Rory's confusion soared.  
  
"I...I don't understand why I like him! It's so maddening! He's everything I hate in a guy! The ego, that polished charm..."  
  
"Sickening, isn't it?"  
  
"Charmingly so." Rory finished, sighing.  
  
But she couldn't help wondering, was this just a game to him? It was in the beginning, she was sure of that, but was it still? When he said things, they were laced with lies and small tidbits of charm, so what was real and what wasn't? Rory had a battle in her head. She struggled to give reasons for the pros and cons of the situation but she found that she came up blank. But there was only one lingering question. One that Rory didn't ever want to admit aloud, they would sound strange and foreign to her, especially since it was about someone who she claimed to hate.  
  
*Do I want to give him my heart to break? Or has he really changed?*  
  
Funny how there is only a thin line between love and hate, and Rory was on the tightrope right in the middle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Mom! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Rory shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Coming, coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"  
  
"My underwear is fine, thank you." Rory said crossly.  
  
"We're not late...just because you want to see Trisssssstan." Lorelai said in a singsong voice while locking the door.  
  
"I don't want to see Tristan!"  
  
"That's why you're dressed like a sex kitten."  
  
"I'm dressed like a... what?" Rory stammered, staring down at her clothes frantically.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Kidding, relax munchkin. Hey, are you packed for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Lorelai grinned evilly. Knowing that Rory was going to a place near the beach, she had taken it upon herself to unpack some of...okay, nearly all of, Rory's clothes and replaced them with clothes that Lorelai knew Rory wouldn't buy for herself. Emily's generous donation certainly helped in that department.  
  
Feigning ignorance, Lorelai acted nonchalant. "Who's car are you taking?"  
  
Rory frowned, trying to remember their arrangements...it was difficult, considering that it had been in the midst of bantering and walking, and then the buying of coffee..."I think Tristan's coming to pick me up, then we're heading over to Paris's, and then Ben's."  
  
"Good. That boy has a very pretty car."  
  
"How would you know that?" Rory asked, turning to stare a Lorelai, who tried to meet the challenge but failed because she was driving.  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "Well, supposedly."  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm directly quoting from Kirk. He followed the car around for a five minutes when it dropped you off at Luke's."  
  
"Car stalker."  
  
"Kirk? I think it's more... 'please fill in the blank' stalker."  
  
"You know, Tristan's changed." Rory added suddenly.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Whoa there. That's it? Give me a little credit here! You can do so much better than that! Oh! I know! You can add a 'me..and those gigantic, steaming cups of walking coffee in the lane next to you'..."  
  
"You would have looked." Rory pointed out, smiling a little.  
  
"I don't know...is there?"  
  
"Is there what?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"Gigantic cups of steaming, walking coffee in the lane next to me."  
  
"Okay. I blame you now! Oh, make a right here! Isn't there a-"  
  
"-Starbucks." Lorelai confirmed, making a sharp right and trying not to collide with a semi-trailer with her impatience.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"You're late." Emily Gilmore said disapprovingly when she opened the door.  
  
Rory gave Lorelai an 'I told you' look. Lorelai ignored her and gave an innocent smile at her mother.  
  
"Lorelai, what's that?" Emily said, staring at the cup Lorelai was grasping.  
  
"Coffee?!"  
  
With a guilty look, Lorelai attempted to hide the offending cup. "Uh...maybe?"  
  
"Lorelai! We're having dinner with the Dugrey's and you got coffee on the way?"  
  
"It was a craving. I couldn't control myself."  
  
Emily made a sarcastic face. "God forbid you don't satisfy your coffee cravings..at least Rory's got more sense. Well come along, the Dugrey's are waiting."  
  
Rory only nodded and handed her coffee cup to Lorelai when Emily wasn't looking.  
  
*This is Tristan for god's sake! Why are you nervous?*  
  
Why, indeed?  
  
Walking into the living room, Rory spotted two elder Dugrey's, Tristan's dad looking like older replica of him with the exception of brown hair. Tristan's mother looked like a fairly kind woman, with long blond tresses. And Tristan looked...nice.  
  
Okay, so he looked better than nice.  
  
He was staring at her now, his blond hair messy as usual and his lips curved into a small smile when she blushed as she noticed how hot he looked wearing a suit.  
  
"Edward and Alice, please meet my granddaughter, Rory." Emily introduced.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Rory said politely.  
  
They both nodded kindly at her.  
  
"Rory, I think you know Tristan?"  
  
Tristan answered for her. "Fairly well."  
  
Rory turned around give a discrete look at Lorelai whose eyes had widened when Tristan was introduced and now she gave Rory an equally discrete wink.  
  
Rory flushed again. "Mind if we take a walk, grandma?"  
  
Emily blinked. "Of course not. Be sure to be back in ten minutes or you'll be late for dinner, Rory dear."  
  
Nodding, Rory indicated for Tristan to follow her, which he did obediently. Once they were out in the cool, fresh air, Rory visibly relaxed.  
  
The silence was strangely comforting to her.  
  
"You stopped by star bucks on the way here?" Tristan said, chuckling.  
  
"How did you know that?" Rory asked.  
  
"The two cups labelled star bucks your mom bought in."  
  
Rory smiled. "Coffee is a life essence. My mom actually has dreams about people stealing it and she starts yelling in her sleep.  
  
Tristan gave a peculiar shake of his head. "Scary...So, Mary, is this walk just a plot to get me alone?" He said, grinning.  
  
When Rory didn't argue and just kept walking, Tristan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I was just joking, Ror."  
  
Rory turned around and tugged at his hair lightly. "I know. Just needed to hear it."  
  
He smiled at her actions, revelling in the feel of her hands in his hair. "You're peculiar this evening, Mary."  
  
When she didn't even bother to correct him, he said, "Okay. Something's wrong. What is it? What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rory, you can tell me, you know. I know you don't exactly like me, but-"  
  
"You think I don't like you?" Rory asked, surprised.  
  
Tristan's bow furrowed. "You like me?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I don't go around...er...uh, you know...kissing people I hate." The last few words were practically inaudible but Tristan's heart leapt at the whispered words.  
  
But then Tristan's grin faded a bit. "That's what you told Dean. Remember?"  
  
Rory ducked her head. "...I was wrong about him too."  
  
"What happened?" Tristan muttered, not sure if Rory heard him or not.  
  
He guessed not. "I guess what I'm asking is, why do you bother?" Rory asked suddenly.  
  
Tristan was still gloating over the fact that she didn't hate him. Who would have thought? His stomach had butterflies from her words and he couldn't stop grinning, though he knew this conversation was meant to be serious. He couldn't stop giving glances at her when she thought he wasn't looking either. Her light blue summer dress fit her perfectly, and just showed a glimpse of flesh, her hair slightly curled down her back, Tristan longed to touch it, but didn't dare.  
  
"What?" Tristan asked, still a bit dazed.  
  
"Why do you bother? Talking to me, I mean." Rory repeated.  
  
To Tristan, this question was ridiculous. Why did he bother talking to her? Well, obviously because he enjoyed her company, how damn gorgeous she was and it was even better that she didn't realise it, unlike some girls who loved to flaunt it in his face. Her fresh personality, how she brightened up his day when she blushed and most of all, how she put up with him.  
  
But he couldn't say any of that aloud.  
  
"You're different to what I'm used to." Tristan decided finally.  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Trust me," Tristan said, giving her a reassuring smile, which she returned, "It's a good thing."  
  
"...A good thing...." Rory echoed, unsure of what exactly he meant.  
  
"A very good thing." Tristan said suggestively.  
  
Rory laughed, glad that his cocky manner could lighten any situation. She gave him a shove.  
  
"Paris is right, you're impossible!"  
  
She had a joking manner but inside, she was very glad at what he had said. The conversation was short, but it had reassured her in a comforting way. This wasn't the same Romeo that had left. She fell back into step with him as they joked and laughed and argued before they had to return inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you for inviting us to dinner, Emily." Alice Dugrey said warmly.  
  
"My pleasure." Emily replied.  
  
"Good night Richard, Lorelai, Rory." Alice said, nodding at them.  
  
"See you tomorrow Rory. I'll come by about nine." Tristan said, giving her a wink.  
  
Wordlessly, Rory smiled. Lorelai noticed this exchange and leered.  
  
After they had left the mansion, Rory got the questions.  
  
"Okay, missy, what happened between you and Tristan?" Lorelai demanded, starting the car.  
  
"Nothing. We had a talk."  
  
"A talk? You had a talk... Doesn't that usually only happen to couples?" Lorelai said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No!" Rory shot back, much too quick to be entirely true.  
  
"I'll decide for myself, thank you very much." Lorelai said jauntily.  
  
So Rory recounted what she could remember of the conversations they'd had since he'd come back. Lorelai made comments and nearly crashed into the car in front of them when Rory told her sheepishly about the kissing war incident.  
  
"You kissed him...numerously, I might add, for fun, because he made you late for class?" Lorelai gaped, incredulous.  
  
"Okay, it just sounds stupid when you say it like that!" Rory complained.  
  
"..What argument did Taylor and Luke have last Christmas Eve?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Huh?" Rory asked, confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just making sure you're not an imposter." Lorelai replied calmly.  
  
Rory sighed. "Jess spiked the punch and then Miss Patty knocked over Taylor's Christmas tree and demanded that Jess pay for it."  
  
"Good... a B+ should about do it." Lorelai decided.  
  
Rory pouted. "Only a B+?"  
  
"A holiday from you usual A's."  
  
"...And then Luke hit Taylor over the head with the Christmas angel that had been sitting on the tree. Happy now?"  
  
"Wow. That holiday was short."  
  
"It was raining constantly."  
  
"Was he a good kisser?" Lorelai asked mischievously.  
  
"...Talk about abrupt subject changes!" Rory complained.  
  
"Better than the first time?" Lorelai asked wickedly.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Who cares? Did you see that body? Boot camp did him good..."  
  
"Okay..once again...Mom!"  
  
"Yummy hair..."  
  
"Scaring me..."  
  
"Gorgeous eyes...did you see how blue they were?" Lorelai said, clearly enjoying how fidgety she was making her daughter.  
  
"I'm going to jump out of the car...." Rory threatened.  
  
"...If I was fourteen years younger..."  
  
"I'm going to convince Luke not to give you any coffee tomor-"  
  
"-Shutting up now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
REVIEWS = HAPPY ME = LEPRECHAUNS WITH A POT OF GOLD. POT OF GOLD. POT OF GOLD.  
  
Have a great day! *mwah* 


	5. what's the difference between bob's and ...

A/N: thank you so much for the reviews! Don't worry, much more trory-ness is happenin in the next few chapters! ENJOY.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Mare, hurry up!"  
  
Grunting, Rory dragged her suitcase down the stairs, wondering why on earth her bag was so heavy when it had been nice and light when she had packed it?  
  
She wasn't in the best of moods, with the eight thirty wake-up, not enough time to make coffee or having Tristan arrive fifteen minutes early, although he thought it was nine already, and yelling at Rory to hurry up.  
  
"Tristan, if I could have a little help!" Rory shouted back.  
  
Rolling his eyes, but grinning all the same, Tristan jogged into the house to see Rory near collapsing on her bag.  
  
"How much stuff did you pack?" Tristan asked incredulously.  
  
"Practically..nothing!" Rory complained, panting, "I have no idea how it got this heavy!"  
  
With the help of Tristan, some minor swearing on his behalf when Rory dropped the bag on his foot, and Rory demanding that they stop by Luke's on the way, Rory managed to fit her bag into the boot of his car.  
  
*Its only nine in the morning now and I'm already exhausted.*  
  
"God. I've changed my mind. I'm not going!" Rory said lying across the backseat of the car, her legs sticking out the door.  
  
Tristan's eyes twinkled. "But Mary, then you would have to drag that thing back up the stairs..."  
  
Tristan chortled at the horrified look on her face. "Okay. But we're stopping by Luke's on the way."  
  
"I know. I heard it the first twenty two times you mentioned it."  
  
"We're stopping by Luke's on the way...twenty three times, just to be safe." She told him, climbing into the front seat.  
  
"Is Lorelai still asleep?" Tristan asked, sitting behind the steering wheel.  
  
"Yeah, I said goodbye and she started pulling my hair." Rory said, closing her eyes, imagining her nice bed where she should be on a Saturday.  
  
"Ror, don't fall asleep on me, now!" Tristan whined.  
  
"But I'm so...sleepy." Rory muttered.  
  
Tristan groaned, then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he leant over and kissed her forehead.  
  
Rory's eyes popped open.  
  
"What was that?" She demanded, now fully awake, due to the damn way her body was responding to his lips.  
  
Turning the corner, Tristan was casual. "A kiss?"  
  
"A..kiss?" Rory spluttered.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I will never understand you."  
  
"I don't understand me, neither." Tristan said cheerfully.  
  
"You're so...chirpy this morning." Rory groaned.  
  
"I never thought I would be called chirpy."  
  
"First for everything."  
  
"Not everythi-who is that?"  
  
Rory turned to look at where Tristan was pointing and noticed Kirk, who had been frantically scribbling a sign and now held it up.  
  
It read 'Nice car!!!'  
  
Rory started giggling. "I think he's going to ask you out..why did you bring the black Porsche anyway?"  
  
"We have to travel in style, don't we? And that guy is just plain bizarre."  
  
"Kirk? He once followed Sookie around for an hour and then ratted her out to Luke because he claimed that she had illegal coffee in her bag and was secretly shipping it to Lorelai."  
  
"Cook extraordinaire, Sookie?"  
  
"One and the delicious cake making, same.  
  
"What's he doing now?" Tristan asked, trying to look at Kirk's suspicious behaviour and drive all at once.  
  
"Oh," Rory whispered, pretending to be shocked, "He's grabbing onto the antenna!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Tristan said, whirling around.  
  
Rory sniggered. "Watch the road!"  
  
Tristan gave an involuntary shudder. "He followed my car around last time I was here."  
  
Rory only laughed harder. She abruptly stopped though when Tristan announced 'Luke's' and then she scrambled out of the car in full speed.  
  
"Wow," Tristan said, following Rory into the diner with a raised eyebrow, "Never stand in the way of a Gilmore and coffee."  
  
"Better believe it." Came Jess's voice, as he drowsily rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Why are you up?" Rory asked, holding a cup forcibly and indicating to Luke that she wanted coffee.  
  
"I had to get up for some reason, to clean something I didn't know existed and then serve people I don't like." Jess replied, yawning.  
  
Rory had stopped paying attention half way through his answer and now was only focused on one thing.  
  
"Please Luke? I'm going on a trip with him," She said, pointing at Tristan who stared at her indignantly, "So I'm going to need lots of coffee. Maybe four cups to go?"  
  
"Four?" Luke, Jess and Tristan asked dubiously in unison.  
  
Rory nodded, eager to begin glugging the caffeine. "Mom's going to be so jealous!" She announced, trying to hide her glee.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, sharing with Jess and Tristan a knowing look. Then realising he didn't know who Tristan was, asked gruffly, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"That's Tristan." Jess cut in.  
  
"You're friends with Jess?" Luke asked, eyes narrowing more with every second Tristan didn't answer.  
  
"Uh...yes?" Tristan answered, running a hand through his messy blond hair.  
  
"Don't like you." Came the fast reply.  
  
Tristan didn't really know what to say to this so he just stayed silent, a very wise decision according to Jess later.  
  
"Rory, we're going to be late." Tristan told her.  
  
"Okay, coming..three, why not three? Okay..I'll go with two.." Rory was negotiating with Luke, and he finally gave in at two.  
  
A very happy Rory left the diner and she danced back into the car. "Bye Luke, cya later Jess!"  
  
"Paris is going to be mad..." Tristan said, glancing at his watch once they were back in the car.  
  
"Take away fifteen minutes and then say that." Rory retorted.  
  
Tristan mentally calculated. "No...Paris is going to be mad."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If I have been paying attention during maths, then yes."  
  
"Okay. She isn't going to be mad."  
  
"Are you making fun of my arithmetic, Mary?"  
  
"Of course not, Bible boy."  
  
"Good, because I was getting worried."  
  
"No..." Rory, said, now checking her watch, "You should be worried about Paris. We're late."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"My watch is on time. So, in conclusion, yes."  
  
"Damn."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Where have you been?" Paris ranted as soon as she saw the car pull up the driveway.  
  
The brunette and the blond tried to look innocent but Paris was on to them. "I've been waiting here for half an hour!"  
  
"Er...oops?" Rory said sheepishly.  
  
"Er...oops?!"  
  
Tristan nudged Rory. "I think what my companion is trying to say is that the car broke down."  
  
Rory jumped right into the play. "...broke down," She clicked, "Just like that."  
  
"The car broke down?" Paris said disbelievingly.  
  
Tristan nodded and also clicked, his angel face on. "Yup. Just like that." He said lazily.  
  
"Stop clicking!" Paris snapped.  
  
"...Had to call somebody to come fix it up." Tristan continued.  
  
"...Took a while for them to get there, so I went and got a cup of coffee." Rory stated simply.  
  
"...So while the guy was looking at the car.."  
  
"-I think his name was Dave, really nice guy.." Rory added.  
  
"...I was talking to this hot blonde called Karen..."  
  
Rory turned to Tristan and elbowed him. "How is that relevant?" She hissed, hating how she sounded jealous even when the story was entirely fictional.  
  
He gave a wave of his hand. "Its not," Then a smirk, "I just thought you'd like to know what your coffee addiction made you miss out on."  
  
"You," Rory snorted, "Getting rejected?"  
  
Tristan placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch, Mary. That stung."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Wrong side, Bible boy."  
  
He grinned at her, dropping his hand. "So it is."  
  
"Argh!" Paris groaned, glaring at them both, "I don't care! Let's go! Ben's probably worried sick!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
On the contrary, Ben was fine. He was - due to the girl sitting on his lap in the living room when they all entered - better than fine.  
  
"Ben, c'mon man, let's go." Tristan said.  
  
Groaning, Ben complied and reluctantly left the sulking girl on the couch.  
  
"You guys have bad timing!" He complained.  
  
"We have what?" Paris demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Ben answered quickly.  
  
Rory had to stifle a chuckle and instead decided to muffle the sounds with Tristan's T-shirt.  
  
Surprised, Tristan stared as Rory hid a laugh by digging into his side at Ben and Paris arguing, or more like, Paris arguing and Ben agreeing to everything she was saying as to end the argument.  
  
*Ergh...why does she do this to me?* Tristan inwardly cursed.  
  
"So-" Tristan coughed as his voice came out a little hoarse, "Let's got going, shall we?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Tristan hummed to the CD tune playing.  
  
"Tristan! If you don't stop humming, I swear..." Paris threatened from the back.  
  
"Paris, chill."  
  
She turned to glare at Ben. "Can you repeat that, please?"  
  
Before Ben could answer or more like, whimper, Rory cut in. "Paris, calm down with the power trip."  
  
"She was on a power trip?" Tristan muttered.  
  
"Why don't you trip?" Paris shot back.  
  
"Firstly, I'm in a car. And secondly, if you want something bad to happen to me," He smiled at her through the review mirror momentarily, "Something bad will happen to this car, which means something bad will happen to the people in it. Possibly, death."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Rory commented. Tristan had to smile at that.  
  
"Because you're a little something I would like to call..insane." Paris said, this time in a much more civil tone.  
  
"Insanely hungry." Rory answered, and her stomach grumbled right on cue. Tristan looked over at her.  
  
"We'll stop by a restaurant when we find one...and I'll buy you coffee." He added.  
  
Rory's face lit up. "Great! You know, for Satan, you sure know how to charm a Gilmore."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Okay. I'm going to convince my dad to buy starbuck's." He said jokingly.  
  
"I'd love ya for it, Dugrey!" Rory said, nearly drooling at the thought of a never-ending supply of coffee at hand.  
  
*What about without it? * Tristan thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
After finding a fish and chips shop, labelled simply 'Bob's', they sat and ate, Tristan glancing around to see if there was any good coffee to be bought, due to the fact that Rory refused coffee from a place called 'Bob's'. Then having Tristan asking why she bought coffee from Luke's.  
  
After fifteen minutes of walking around the small town, he came across a small café and bought back with him, much to Rory's joy, three cups of coffee. Then he had to listen to Paris insisting that Rory give a cup with her, and as to end the spat, Rory and Tristan went to get more coffee.  
  
"Rory, you've got three!" Paris said, her tone rising involuntarily.  
  
Rory pouted. "But three is bare minimum!"  
  
"Three is bare minimum?! What's the maximum?"  
  
Rory pondered. "Don't know. Never reached a maximum before..."  
  
Paris hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "You can spare one cup!"  
  
"Why don't you just have a coke or something?" Ben spoke up.  
  
"Coke...." Paris thought seriously, "That, would be a great idea..."  
  
"There." Ben said satisfied.  
  
"....if it wasn't for the fact that I want coffee!"  
  
"Tristan," Rory said in a sweet tone, "Could you possibly go get another cup of coffee for me while I give this cup to Paris," She said, handing Paris the coffee who took it gratefully, "While you're up?"  
  
"But I'm not up." Tristan pouted, stretching in his chair.  
  
She stood up, hauling a protesting Tristan to his feet. "You are now."  
  
"Mary," He whined, "Can't you go by yourself?" Even though he knew he would go with her, it was just so much fun to see her pout and whine at him.  
  
She gave him a sad face. "Pwetty pleassseeeee, Trrrriiiiisssss?"  
  
He gave a comic sigh. "Well, I suppose." He said heavily.  
  
She beamed at him. Then they proceeded to walk to the café, well, Rory was more skipping than walking, but it made Tristan chuckle nevertheless.  
  
A brunette served them as Rory, without Tristan's knowing because he was too busy staring at her, ordered another two cups. Rory leaned against the counter.  
  
"Whose the other one for?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory grinned. "Um...moi?"  
  
Tristan smiled. "Join Coffee-holics anonymous, Mary."  
  
"As long as you agree to learn my name, Triscuit." She shot back.  
  
"Triscuit?" He said distastefully.  
  
She shrugged and licked her lips subconsciously. "I was suddenly thinking of Oreo's." Tristan watched her hungrily before answering.  
  
"Well, aren't you the hypocrite?"  
  
"Only when I feel the need."  
  
"And what do you feel the need for now, Mary?" Tristan asked mischievously.  
  
"Coffee." Rory said simply.  
  
Tristan groaned humourously. "Never say I wasn't the one to satisfy you."  
  
"Only when I'm in need for Coffee."  
  
"It seem that you only have one argument there..."  
  
"And it seems, Mr. Dugrey, that you only have a one-track mind..."  
  
"Oh? And what would my one-track mind be thinking about?" Tristan asked, grinning.  
  
Rory blushed, and she was saved, luckily, by her coffee arriving.  
  
"You guys make a really cute couple." The brunette winked, as she gave Rory napkins.  
  
"Er," Rory stammered, "We're no-"  
  
But the brunette had left to serve someone else and Rory shook her head in amazement.  
  
"We do look pretty good together, Mary, admit it."  
  
"Only when you admit my name's not Mary."  
  
"Your name isn't Mary?" Tristan said, with a teasing amount of shock evident in his features.  
  
"No. It isn't. But its not like you're going to take that into account..."  
  
He shrugged. "Nah, probably not, Mary.  
  
"My name's not Mary!" She groaned.  
  
"Then we're both living in denial."  
  
"You're living in the mental ward of a hospital, Triscuit. I promise to write."  
  
Tristan could only laugh and thought how much he had missed her when he was in military school. He had thought about writing but what if she didn't want to hear from him?  
  
But now things had changed. And he was going to make sure he wasn't going to lose her again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
PLEASE REVIEW :-) 


	6. mosquitoe beverage

AN: Thanks heaps for the reviews guys! I only update because of you! I'm terribly sorry this chapter is so long overdue because I usually update every few days, but I've had four tests to study for this week and it wasn't pretty, let me tell you. So here it is! Enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
After getting back into the car, there was much debate over which direction they were going in. Tristan had to pull over the side of the road because Paris insisted that they missed their turn half an hour ago.  
  
"Tristan! You missed it!" Paris hissed.  
  
He rolled his eyes, gripping the steering wheel. He couldn't handle much more of this. Rory noticed how tense he was and touched his arm gently, sending a bolt of electricity through him. He turned to give her a glance and found her smile reassuring. His vice on the wheel loosened as he answered.  
  
"Paris," He said, trying to act mature about the situation, "I would know if I missed the turn, okay?"  
  
Paris leant forward in her seat until she was in close proximity with his ear. "Tristan! Admit you're wrong! Check the map!"  
  
Tristan nearly jumped a foot in the air but masked it well. He took a deep breath, and made a sharp right.  
  
"Okay. That's it." He stopped the car and turned around to find a temperamental Paris.  
  
"Look, here's the map." Paris said, shooting him dirty looks as she glared at the piece of paper.  
  
Ben, who had been asleep, woke up to two blondes and a brunette peering at the map. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Idiot, here," Paris said, jabbing a thumb at Tristan whose jaw tightened at the accusation, "Missed the turn."  
  
"Great, wake me up when we're there..." Ben said, lulled back into slumber.  
  
Paris's eyes narrowed to slits. "Ben! Wake up!"  
  
His eyes popped open and he winced. "Can you guys keep it down?"  
  
Paris was surveying him silently but Rory knew that she was probably itching to strangle him and dump the body into the ocean.  
  
"Ben, if you value your life, and you don't want to sleep in the car tonight, I suggest you help." Rory suggested, before Paris began another rant.  
  
Ben glanced at Paris, who was taking deep meditating breaths and then Tristan, who was rubbing his temples. He sheepishly started looking for road signs.  
  
"Back to the matter at hand." Tristan growled.  
  
"I still think-" Paris began.  
  
"-Well, you're wrong..." Tristan said simply.  
  
"-Don't push it Dugrey..."  
  
"-Then let's keep going straight and we'll get to the house!"  
  
"-It's the wrong way!"  
  
"Er, guys?" Rory said, hesitantly.  
  
"-How can it be the wrong way? I'm telling you I haven't-"  
  
"Hello?" Rory said.  
  
"Obviously because you're driving!"  
  
"Well if I'm so wrong, how come it took you this long to mention it!"  
  
"Ha!" Paris cried triumphantly, "So you admit I'm right?"  
  
"Did I say that?" Tristan nearly shouted back.  
  
"HELLO!" Rory yelled. Tristan, Paris and Ben stared at her in surprise. Rory flushed. "Um..."  
  
"What?" Paris said in exasperation.  
  
"First of all," Rory exclaimed, pointing at the map, "Tristan didn't miss the stop half an hour ago...."  
  
Tristan shot Paris a cocky grin.  
  
"...He missed it two minutes ago..." Paris turned to look at Tristan with a superior glint in her eyes, "When Paris started to say that he missed it."  
  
Both Tristan and Paris turned to face opposite directions and Rory and Ben shared a smile.  
  
"You two are hopeless." Rory said, surprising herself at that little bit of affection creeping into her voice as she said it.  
  
"...I'm going back to sleep..." Ben murmured, as Tristan once again started the car.  
  
Paris just stared out the window with her arms folded.  
  
Rory couldn't help but shake her head.  
  
*This is going to be a helluva vacation.* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Look how close to the beach we are!" Rory announced happily, opening the car door, "Oof!" She grunted as her legs gave out beneath her.  
  
Tristan, who had been watching her with a smirk, caught her when she slipped. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and stared into those of Tristan's. His expression was teasing but soon became nervous when she didn't look away.  
  
"Oh! Hey, here's a note from Mr. Medina!" Paris yelled, already on the porch of the small house, but ultimately breaking the moment for Rory and Tristan.  
  
Rory blushed furiously. "Eh- Thanks for catching me. Haven't moved in a while, so my legs were slightly unstable."  
  
He smiled at her in return. "Let's check out the house." As he gave her a push inside.  
  
They found something that resembled a flat inside. With two bedrooms, and twin beds in each. The living room was cozy and to Rory, the whole place gave off a homely feel. She liked it immediately.  
  
Paris was busy reading the letter and occasionally gave a grunt of indignation. "We have to go sleep in the wilderness?"  
  
Rory wrinkled her nose. "Nature. Not my best friend....mosquitoes...." She gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
Tristan grinned at her. "Aw, Mary, I'll protect you."  
  
She snorted in reply. "Sure you will, Triscuit. They'll eat you alive first and then I'll be dessert."  
  
"Oh, great. What am I going to be?" Ben moaned dramatically.  
  
Rory stopped to consider. "You can be a beverage!" She suggested.  
  
"Now wait a second...why do I have to be the beverage to the mosqui- what kind of beverage?"  
  
Paris gave them all exasperated looks. "How old are you people?"  
  
"Five." Rory said simply.  
  
"Five." Ben stated.  
  
"Six." Tristan confirmed.  
  
Rory pouted as Paris threw up her hands and muttered 'I give up..."  
  
"Why do you get to be six?" She asked, turning to look at him.  
  
Tristan gave a cocky grin. "Because six sounds an awful lot like the word-"  
  
"-Don't finish that sentence." Rory cried.  
  
Ben laughed at their antics.  
  
"Chips," He said smugly, "By the way, can we go get some food?"  
  
"You ate forty-five minutes ago. How can you possibly be hungry?" Rory demanded, eyes wide.  
  
Tristan gave a lazy yawn and patted his stomach. "I'm a growing boy."  
  
"Then why is your brain getting smaller?" Paris cut in, hands on her hips.  
  
"To keep up with your swelling head."  
  
"Because I'm getting a headache from talking to you!"  
  
"Or my like my charming exterior is overwhelming you."  
  
"Overwhelming? More like smothering! Arrogant-"  
  
Rory hastily cut in before the friendly banter became a verbal war. "Wow. I'm hungry all of a sudden...Aren't you, Ben?" She gave Ben a half glare, half pleading look.  
  
He stood up abruptly. "I'm famished. Tristan, let's go."  
  
Paris still looked a Tristan with a glare, but let Rory drag her outside.  
  
"Mr. Medina's note said that there's a little town close by and we can go buy food from the market there," Paris remembered, trailing after Ben as they left the house, "I wonder if we can borrow any videos?"  
  
"Of course," Tristan said lazily, slinging an arm over Rory's shoulders as he walked, "...that is, if we had a television."  
  
Tristan couldn't see her but he knew Paris was glaring at his back. Plus, he didn't really care because as he quickly covered up his amazement, he was very aware that Rory didn't push his arm off her, she just listened to the conversation quietly.  
  
"Okay, smart-ass. What do you suggest we do later tonight?" Paris muttered.  
  
Tristan turned around and gave her a satisfied smirk. "Do you really want to hear what I think we should do?"  
  
Paris and Rory gave simultaneous groans as Tristan and Ben grinned. Rory lightly smacked his arm that was around her shoulders. "Is that all you think about?"  
  
Tristan chuckled, leaving the question unanswered. "Hey, how far is this place?" He complained a few minutes later.  
  
Rory, who could not believe she had let him put his arm over her shoulders up until now, ducked away and came out from behind him, giving him a shove.  
  
Tristan pretended to be hurt. "Ow, Mary," He said, rubbing his back, "No need to get violent."  
  
"Only thing that gets through your thick head."  
  
"No need to get rude either." Tristan said frowning, but his eyes were twinkling at her.  
  
Rory shrugged. "Truth hurts."  
  
"A lot of things hurt." Tristan said, mimicking her shrug.  
  
Rory thought for a moment. "Running into a pole-"  
  
"-Getting hit on the head with a brick-" Tristan continued.  
  
"-Sticking your arm in a blender-" Rory ticked off.  
  
Tristan smirked. "Trying to get the bread out of the toaster with a fork..."  
  
"-Jumping off a building..." Rory said, feeling her lips curve ever so slightly.  
  
Tristan gave her a sympathetic look. "Sweet Mary...that will get you killed."  
  
Rory returned the look. "Aw," She said, with mock sadness, "And I thought we were talking about you."  
  
Ben muttered a small 'ouch', and Rory could only smile sweetly at Tristan, whose mock hurt eyes and pouting lips melted into a playful grin.  
  
"There's the market." Paris said from behind them, pointing to a small shop with a fruit display outside and the occasional person giving them strange looks.  
  
In their talking, Tristan and Rory hadn't realised that they had been walking in the town for almost five minutes.  
  
As they strolled towards the small market, they were very aware of people staring at them and whispering to their companions.  
  
"What..why is everyone staring at us?" Ben said nervously.  
  
But Rory, who had felt strange familiarity when she entered the small town, felt at ease. "Don't worry about it Ben, it's a small town. They've got a gossip grapevine. We're strangers...it always happens in my town."  
  
Suddenly, a woman with curly hair wadded over to them. She winked not-so- subtly at Tristan who reeled back in shock.  
  
Paris bit back a laugh.  
  
"And who are we?" The lady asked seductively, even though she was in her forties. Rory couldn't put her finger on it...but something seemed so....familiar.  
  
"We're from Chilton prep and we're staying at a house for the weekend over there somewhere." Rory said, giving the woman a timid smile and pointing in the general direction of their temporary residence.  
  
The woman's smile broadened.  
  
"That's wonderful! My name is Mrs. Tammy," A pause, then she looked at Tristan with a gleam in her eyes, "But you can call me Maggie." She said to him, as Tristan was attempting to hide behind a very amused looking Rory.  
  
"Have a nice time looking around town. Try the coffee at 'Hula hoops' around the corner...best stuff ever." Maggie said graciously.  
  
Rory's eyes lit up at the mention of the word 'coffee'. Tristan, who breathed out in relief when 'Maggie' disappeared, groaned when Rory insisted that they all go to 'hula hoops' to try the coffee there.  
  
*What kind of a name was that, anyway?*  
  
"I thought we were going to buy some food." Ben said, confused.  
  
"We were." Paris said, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Rory sent them all pleading looks, and one by one, they gave in. With a squeal of delight, she ushered them along.  
  
"Why are we trying the coffee here anyway? Didn't you already have three today?" Paris complained as she tagged along.  
  
"Four... And I'm going to take notes for my mom." She called back.  
  
"Why is it that a coffee shop is called hula hoops anyway?" Tristan wondered aloud.  
  
"Because it was the name of the store before the coffee shop opened and the new owners were too lazy to take the sign down." Rory replied.  
  
"Wow. That was a pretty elaborate explanation." Ben commented.  
  
"Luke's is actually a hardware store." She clarified as they turned the corner.  
  
"Then why do they serve coffee?" Tristan inquired, now totally lost.  
  
Rory patted his shoulder. "Aw, is wittle Tris confoosed?" She cooed.  
  
"Not at all," Tristan said, casually still walking, "but then again, Mary, I..." His expression changed and he grinned, looking over Rory's shoulder, "....bag-boy."  
  
Tristan smirked as he stared at the floppy haired stranger. Rory whirled around, and momentarily froze, rooted to the spot, unable to say anything, knowing that Dean couldn't possibly be here because he was in Star's hollow.  
  
*Wasn't he? *  
  
"Dean?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I can't believe I'm begging for reviews but apparently, I have no shame at the time being, so what the hell? p.s. Does anyone know when season 2 of GG is airing in Australia? I'm sick of how slow we are to catch up! 


	7. if this is all it took for you to get my...

A/N: Wow. Approaching the big two 0!! (landmark for me..first fic, it's an exciting moment....ssshhhh!)  
  
Yay. Have I told you how much you guys rock? Don't deny it...let's refresh your memory....  
  
YOU GUYS ROCK. THANKS EXTRA SKITTLES FOR REVIEWING!  
  
BTW, I did mean season 3, okay, so australia is slow, but not THAT slow. Stupid cricket.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Dean?"  
  
The remarkable resemblance turned to stare at the gaping petite brunette, with a smirking blonde sidekick.  
  
"Huh?" The boy said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
The girl seemed to be regaining her footing but the trusty sidekick stepped in.  
  
"Bagboy, fancy seeing you here...even in another town, you still haven't been promoted." He said in a smug tone.  
  
The boy felt his temper rise despite himself. The girl next to him, not to mention the other blond and black-haired boy, were all looking confused.  
  
"Listen," The boy said hotly, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I have a job to do, so excuse me." He said, walking into the shop.  
  
"So, you're n...not Dean?" The pretty brunette said slowly, as if trying to process it. The boy tried to look annoyed but his agitation softened when he looked into her clear blue eyes.  
  
*I would ask her out if she wasn't with such a jackass.* Sam thought, glancing at the brunette's boyfriend, the cocky blonde who was clearly enjoying the situation.  
  
"Well," The blond girl said in a bossy tone, "Can we get going now? We can all skip down memory lane later, okay?"  
  
The brunette, partially ignoring her friend, stuck out her hand, a timid smile crossing her pretty features. "My name's Rory."  
  
"Sam." He introduced.  
  
The girl seemed very embarrassed at this stage. "I'm sor-sorry that I called you Dean. You just look so much like him."  
  
"That's alright," Sam said, shrugging it off, "You guys new in town?"  
  
"Sorta." Rory said, now more at ease, "This is Tristan, Paris and Ben."  
  
They all gave him acknowledging nods of their heads except for Tristan, who just stood there and even his eyes seemed to mocking.  
  
Sam noticed her boyfriend glaring at him, but ignored the fact, focusing his attention on Rory. It was obvious due to her relief when he said he wasn't 'Dean,' that they had a rocky background. Tristan seemed to like this Dean character even less.  
  
And what the hell was with the 'bagboy' comment?  
  
"Listen, SAM," Tristan said shortly, "We've got to go, I'm sure Rory will see you later." He finished sarcastically. Rory turned to give him a disapprovingly look, Sam was sure.  
  
The boy just shrugged it off casually, running a hand through his already mussed blonde hair.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you around, Sam." Rory said, giving him a warm smile. Sam smiled back.  
  
"Bye byeeeeee." Her boyfriend muttered in a sing-song voice.  
  
Sam gritted his teeth, he really didn't like that guy. What could a sweet girl like Rory possibly see in a jerk like that...that...accountant?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"Tristan," Rory said angrily, "Could you possibly be more rude?"  
  
Tristan bit his lip and didn't answer.  
  
"God, he looked so much like Dean." Rory was murmuring.  
  
"Bagboy number two...great, what we all need." Tristan said, fuming silently.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory hissed.  
  
"Its true, isn't it?" He said, unable to keep the annoyance that was seeping into his voice, he hated it, "You and Dean broke up and now all of a sudden, there's Sam."  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed to slits, she opened and closed her mouth several times before settling on close. She turned away from him and walked faster. Tristan sighed.  
  
*Why do I have to sound so damn possessive? She's not even my girl! Even though she didn't know Sam, that fact that he resembled Dean felt like he had something special...because Rory actually cares for him. But then there's Tristan. Plain, boring, annoying as hell Tristan. Yeh, that's me.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
By the time they reached the door of 'Hula hoops', Rory and Tristan weren't on speaking terms.  
  
Both for very different reasons.  
  
Rory thought Tristan was being a complete jerk because Sam looked remarkably like Dean, and Tristan, on that fateful dance back at Chilton, had felt inferior being made a fool off on his own turf. Tristan thought Rory was mad because he was too possessive and possibly turning into a Dean, a thought which terrified him to no end.  
  
Tristan was mad because Rory seemed to willing to jump into any Dean clone's arms, as long as it wasn't him. Rory thought he was mad because he couldn't kill Sam for looking like Dean. It was complicated mess.  
  
Paris and Ben sensed trouble.  
  
Rory tried to take deep meditating breaths. "Argh! I don't even feel like going inside!"  
  
"Well, we'll just head back to the market then..." Ben said nervously, looking between Tristan and Rory. They doubled back, Tristan walking as slow as humanly possible to piss her off.  
  
"Um, Rory?" Paris said, trying to not sound overbearing.  
  
"What?" She snapped, then instantly regretted it, "Sorry Paris. Tristan is being a complete idiot right about now."  
  
Tristan turned to look at Ben stiffly, his blue eyes flashing in annoyance, "Tell Rory that she should just run and see Sam, if I'm being such an idiot."  
  
Ben turned to relay the message but Rory, flushed, cut in. "I heard. Thank you, Ben,"  
  
"If that's all it took for you to get my name right.."  
  
"Well I'm sorry you can't take a bit of teasing, Rory." Tristan said, his manner sounding ridiculous due to the fact that Rory had never heard him without a hint of teasing.  
  
Rory sighed. "Its not that. I don't mind you calling me Mary."  
  
"Then why do you protest so much."  
  
"If I didn't, what fun would that be?" Rory said, desperately trying to keep from smiling.  
  
*Argh! Why is it so hard to stay mad at him?*  
  
"Wait a second, why are YOU mad? Isn't it meant to be the other way around?" She asked, scowling again. Trust him to turn the situation around.  
  
Tristan refused to look at her, instead, he was talking to Rory while he was looking at a freaked out Ben.  
  
"Its always Tristan's fault. I'm never right with you, am I?" He muttered.  
  
"Are you ever right, period?" Rory said, her tone harsher than intended.  
  
Ben held up both hands. "Whoa, calm down there, Gilmore."  
  
Paris came from behind them. "..Look, we need food, food is something that most humans need, I like to use the word 'essential'...look, Ben agrees with me." She turned to look at Ben who pretended to be oblivious to everything except for his nice, new Nike sneakers.  
  
Paris waited for him to back her up, then noticed the tension surrounding the group and became uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
"Don't hear that often." Rory said, her voice not exactly achieving that light quality she was hoping for.  
  
Paris stuck her tongue out at her. Rory smiled, momentarily forgetting Tristan. "Real mature, Paris...can you say ma-ture?"  
  
Tristan watched on, wishing that smile had been directed at him. No such luck.  
  
Tristan gave a small cough. Rory turned to face him. "What?"  
  
"Did I say anything?" He replied coolly.  
  
"That's a first." She said, equally as cool.  
  
"Of many to come." Tristan finished, knowing his reply not to be in the slightest true, but wanting to sadden her just the same.  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" Rory said, flaring and fed up.  
  
Tristan clenched his fist. "I'm sick of being...this," He blurted out, "I'm- " He turned to glare at Paris and Ben, who both miraculously started whistling and started an animated conversation, both walking faster to leave Rory and Tristan alone.  
  
"Tristan, talk." Rory said, crossing her arms.  
  
Rory spun around to face him, patiently waiting for him to continue.  
  
Tristan cleared his throat. "-I'm not Tristan anymore. This isn't me. I'm not meant to be jealous of other guys. Girls are a game...Well, they were..." He said slowly, as if finally accepting that he had changed.  
  
Rory had to smile at that. "And what changed?"  
  
"You." He said honestly, nervously running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Me?" Rory asked, truly looking puzzled.  
  
Tristan took a deep breath and licked his lips. "I'm not Dean. Or Sam or anybody else that's safe. I'm not everythin-hell, I'm probably not anything you want in a guy, but that doesn't change a thing."  
  
Rory tilted her head at him. "But its what you could become, more than what you are...me and Dean, it didn't work. He was possessive and it was...i guess it was smothering me." She admitted.  
  
"You and bagb-Dean. You never told me exactly how you broke up."  
  
Rory eyes were downcast. "I cheated on him."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow. "With who?"  
  
"Jess." Rory shrugged.  
  
"Jess-Jess?" Tristan asked, still not really relishing the idea.  
  
"Yes, Jess-Jess."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Rory looked at him incredulously and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tristan, I'm sure."  
  
"I like you Rory...." He looked horrified for a split second because he hadn't meant to sound so blunt, so sudden, but noticing she just looked surprised, "And I haven't liked many girls...none actually."  
  
Rory was mute, silently mulling over his words.  
  
"God, I feel stupid right now." He muttered, looking up into the sky.  
  
*Her eyes look just...just like that.* He decided.  
  
But when he looked down again, Rory was looking at him with compassionate eyes.  
  
"Tristan," She said finally, her whispering sounding like deafening roars, "I like you too....and I know we have something...."  
  
"Chemistry." He offered, his usual smirk starting to appear.  
  
"Yeah, that. But I don't know about being more than friends. Give me time to think, okay?" She asked, practically inaudible.  
  
Wordlessly, Tristan nodded. Their fight was over, he was pretty sure of it. She was just standing there, wearing an unreadable expression, so Tristan stepped forward and hugged her.  
  
Rory grinned. "Well Tris, did you just have a deep and meaningful with me?"  
  
Tristan snorted. "Doesn't happen often....plus, I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Rory stood there, smiling foolishly and smelling Tristan's sweater and breathing in deeply, feeling once again, happy. She closed her eyes, and just let him hold her, his arms comforting and warm.  
  
She turned to look at where the rest of their house-mates obviously trying to keep a conversation going without interrupting Tristan and Rory's moment.  
  
"Tris," She whispered into his ear, very aware that they were on the street, and that she was getting very comfortable and that people walking past were giving them bizarre looks, "How could you possibly think I still liked Dean and his freakish resemblance?"  
  
Tristan smirked, Rory could HEAR it in his voice when he spoke. "Don't know Mary. Didn't know I was the possessive type."  
  
Rory had a wide smile on her face. "This is the one and only time you're going to hear this, so listen carefully, Bible Boy... I'm glad Mary's back."  
  
Tristan chuckled into her hair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
A/N:  
  
I personally think this was a really annoying chapter to write, and I think its pretty bad anyway. So to make up for this bad, short chapter, I'm going to update tomorrow with the next chapter :) ...which is much more fluffy.  
  
Don't we all just love fluff?  
  
*nods*  
  
Damn right, leprechaun. REVIEW IF YOU FEEL THE URGE. if not, have a fabulous day anywayz! 


	8. being ungluttonish

A/N: Another chapter because I promised didn't I???  
  
ENJOY : ) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Carrying armloads of plastic bags containing food, Rory was desperately trying to carry her bags while also eating a chocolate bar, with little success.  
  
Tristan was chuckling as he was looking at her juggling act, finally taking the bags from her so she could satisfyingly fulfil her chocolate needs.  
  
Even though they had a budget of fifty dollars, Tristan offered to pay for any little tidbits they also wanted.  
  
Rory was amazed at how much guys ate; she had stared in silent fascination as Ben greedily scooped up an assortment of kit-kats, m&m's and minties, while Tristan was running around the shop in a half-state of mad glee.  
  
Rory had to assure the owner of the shop twice that they were only in town for three days and that no, Tristan wasn't on drugs at that time and yes indeed, it's always hard to block out Paris's ramblings on your first try.  
  
"You know, if you guys feel sick from eating too much," Paris threatened, "Rory and I aren't cleaning up the mess."  
  
Ben nodded wildly, his mouth full.  
  
They walked into the house, all dumping their bags unceremoniously on the couches and sprawled on the ground.  
  
"We're not doing any reports or anything until tomorrow. So we have the rest of the day to ourselves." Paris stated.  
  
"Really?" Rory brightened, her fight with Tristan seemed to have happened ages ago and she was back to being optimistic.  
  
"I'm going to eat." Ben said excitedly, rummaging through the bags.  
  
"Ugh, even watching you eat is making me sick." Paris said with a horrified face.  
  
"C'mon Paris, lighten up. Here, have some m&m's." Ben held out the brightly wrapped chocolate candy to an uncertain Paris.  
  
"My parents don't like me eating chocolate," Paris said, considering and edging away, "They say it promotes gluttony. Gluttony isn't a good thing, you know. Every time I think about chocolate, I just tell myself to think about salad. Nice, healthy salad. Un-gluttonish salad...listen! Thinking about chocolate just made me make up a word!" She exclaimed, astonished.  
  
Tristan and Rory shared a look.  
  
"Aw, Paris." Ben said, "Live a little."  
  
"I'm living." Paris said defensively.  
  
"Not in the fun sense of the word." Tristan pointed out. Rory elbowed him.  
  
Paris's hand hovered over the chocolate, and then she grabbed it. Ben gave her a smile and pulled out more.  
  
Rory suppressed the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it all. She turned to Tristan.  
  
"Swimming. You. Me. Beach. Now."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Beach. Me. You. String bikini?" He implored.  
  
She whacked him, smiling. "Yes. Beach. Me. You. Shark."  
  
Tristan waggled his eyebrows. "Threesome? In a kinky mood, Mary?"  
  
Rory closed her eyes slowly and lightly tapped his chest. "Sometimes." She teased in a soft voice. Then she flounced away to unpack.  
  
Tristan just gaped after her, wondering what exactly triggered the spontaneous side of Rory that he knew was there but didn't appear very often. She was unpredictably predictably intriguing.  
  
*Occasionally those curve balls she throws smack you right between the eyes. * He thought, shaking his head and walking to his room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
*What the hell...* Rory thought as she stared at the contents of her bag. She held up a mini pleated white skirt.  
  
*I don't even own a white mini - Oh my god, Lorelai.*  
  
She finally thought, shaking her head in exasperation. Rory slowly pulled out, instead of her one-piece blue swimming costume she had traditionally packed, to be replaced by a triangle bikini, in a slightly darker shade than her original one-piece.  
  
Her eyes widened. She thought about going to tell Tristan that she didn't feel like swimming, but then the bolder side of her told her to just get out there and be spontaneous.  
  
*No wonder the bag was heavier than I remembered...Mom, don't think I'm not going to kill you!*  
  
She dumped the contents of her bag onto her bed and finally concluded that there were numerous short skirts, singlet tops that would barely cover her stomach, halter-tops... you name anything un-Roryish, and Lorelai had probably bought it and packed it.  
  
Rory groaned inwardly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Tristan knocked on Rory's door, running a hand through his messy hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue and white board shorts.  
  
"Mary," He called out cheekily, "Hurry up...we don't want to keep the shark waiti-"  
  
Tristan gaped as Rory opened the door crossly. He couldn't believe that she was wearing things like that. Very un-Maryish. But strangely, instead of turning him off, this made his deadly attraction to her fatal.  
  
She had on a halter-top that made her eyes sparkle just that extra bit and frayed denim cut-off shorts, which revealed her legs and also made Tristan gulp. In fact, Tristan gulped at the whole ensemble, and he could tell she was wearing a bikini.  
  
*I thought this was going to be good...Wrong, Dugrey. This is going to be awesome.* He thought devilishly as he looked her up and down.  
  
Rory blushed as she saw Tristan's eyes widen at the sight of her. She had to hand it to her mom, the clothes fit like a dream.  
  
"Let's get going shall we?" Rory said hurriedly.  
  
Tristan smirked. "Didn't know we were the type to wear bikini's, Mary."  
  
"We?" Rory said, eyebrows raised, as they slowly bantered and made their way to the nearly deserted beach. "Didn't know you were wearing one, Dugrey. Yay, now we're twins." She said dryly.  
  
"You've got strange fetishes, Gilmore."  
  
"Just because you're wearing a bikini.."  
  
Tristan wrinkled his nose, which Rory, despite herself, thought was adorable, then that cocky expression returned, "Only if you take off yours."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "But then you'll wake up, and realise, sadly, that it was all a dream."  
  
He pinched her, grinning when she yelped in surprise. "What was that for?" She protested, rubbing her arm.  
  
"What?" Tristan said innocently, "You said I was dreaming."  
  
"You're meant to pinch yourself!" Rory said, shaking her head.  
  
"Really?" Tristan cocked his head in puzzlement, "You don't say."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"I can't argue with you!" Rory said, throwing up her hands in defeat.  
  
Tristan grinned at her. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is giving up? To me?"  
  
"Don't get used to it." She warned.  
  
"I feel honoured.." Tristan said, acting mockingly poetic.  
  
"...are you even listening to me?"  
  
"...I haven't even prepared a speech!" Tristan continued, walking faster.  
  
"You're not, are you?"  
  
"Well, firstly, I would like to thank my parents-"  
  
"-I'm being ignored!" Rory cried out.  
  
"-I know you're in awe of my presence, Mary," Tristan said, facing her kindly and still acting, "But you just need to control yourself around me."  
  
"-For fear I'm going to beat you to death?"  
  
"-I'd like to also thank Chilton, for putting me through years of hell and torture, of ridiculous amounts of homework, strange projects that I always strangely to be paired with Paris for-"  
  
"-Hello!?" Rory said, jogging to level with Tristan and waving a hand in his face.  
  
"-And thank you Mary, for getting me here!" Tristan said triumphantly, his eyes dancing in laughter, "Shower me in applause now."  
  
"Do I have a sign stuck to my back saying 'Ignore me?'" Rory implored, craning her neck.  
  
"Do I hear the need for an encore?" Tristan asked, cupping his ear.  
  
"Okay..that's it..." Rory cried.  
  
"Well, if you insist..." Tristan said comically, waving his hand around in exaggeration.  
  
"I wanna go skinny-dipping. Now." Rory said, eyes glinting. As she expected, Tristan whipped his head around and looked at her eagerly.  
  
"My kind of fun." Tristan said, perking up and paying attention to her again.  
  
"Did you just wake up again?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
Tristan pouted. "No fair."  
  
"You know, you really should stop taking naps and dreaming about me." Rory commented as she spread her towel on the sand.  
  
"Do I need to pinch you again?" Tristan said, eyes gleaming.  
  
Rory backed up. "Oh no, not again..." She ran, laughing. He chased after her, their laughter mingling with the water gently lapping with the sandy shore.  
  
"Got'cha!" Tristan yelled victoriously as he grabbed Rory and pinned her down. She could barely control her laughter as she looked up and noticed his hair full of sand.  
  
"Someone needs a shower." She giggled, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Wanna share?" He said wickedly, implying to the sand stuck in her chestnut locks. He was practically sitting on her, neither seemed to feel the need to move.  
  
"Hey, I'm clean." She said defensively.  
  
"Sure you are," He said, nodding seriously and leaning closer to brush some hair off her face, "And I'm the Dalai Lama."  
  
"Can I have a ride in your Lama-mobile?" Rory said excitedly, staring up into his eyes.  
  
Tristan laughed. "That's bat-man, Mary."  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed. "No, its not."  
  
"Yes, it is. Sorry to disappoint."  
  
Rory stared at his black T-shirt and found it astonishing that she somewhat wanted to see how good military school had made him. She was itching to say it, so she grinned impishly and did.  
  
"You won't if you take off your T-shirt."  
  
Tristan gawked at her. "Did you just say what I think you did?"  
  
Rory shrugged, still smiling sweetly. "I don't remember."  
  
Tristan gave her a cocky smile and made a show of taking his shirt off.  
  
*Damn. Military school did him a whole hell of a lot of good....* Rory couldn't keep the thought from drifting into her mind and she instantly blushed.  
  
Tristan could tell what she was thinking and smirked in response. He decided he liked spontaneous Rory.  
  
Noticing he was momentarily off-guard, Rory jumped up and pushed him down into the sand, so that she was straddling him.  
  
"Mary, Mary," Tristan scolded, "If you wanted me, you just had to say so."  
  
Instead of answering, Rory peeled off her hot pink top to reveal the dark blue triangle bikini.  
  
Tristan's heartbeat quickened.  
  
"Ugh-" He uttered. Tristan wanted to mentally kick himself.  
  
*All you could say was 'Ugh?' It's not even a word!*  
  
Rory could tell what he was thinking and plastered a Tristan-like smirk upon her face. She decided she liked nervous Tristan..but then again, there was the real thing to consider.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
LIKE THIS CHAPTER? HATE IT? REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY.  
  
If you want to review clap your hands (silence)  
  
If you want to review clap your hands (coughing)  
  
If you want to read another press that button and tell me what you think-er (?)  
  
If you want to read another clap your hands! (thunderous applause...hopefully)  
  
*mwah* 


	9. i'm, uh, getting a new, ermm, jag

A/N: I am soooo impressed! It was nearly 40 reviews I got for my last chapter! THAT'S NUTTY. NUTTY I TELL YOU. Reviews are beautiful. Did you know that? Thanx heaps you're beautiful all of you!!! I really, really with chocolate donuts on top hope that CMM is coming back to GG!!! Trust me, it's ALL about the abbreviations.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"No fair. You totally cheated." Rory protested, panting as she flopped down on the sand.  
  
They had just run from the water and she was having a wonderful time, incredibly, with Tristan. He was completely different then she had originally thought. They had been there for over an hour, the time filled with bantering, teasing and flirting.  
  
Tristan's eyes laughed at her.  
  
"You're just too slow." Tristan said, sitting down next to her and stretching on the sand lazily.  
  
Rory lifted her chin haughtily. "I am lightening, thank you very much."  
  
Tristan suppressed a laugh. "What does that make me?"  
  
She considered seriously for a second. "Rain. Lots and lots of Rain."  
  
Tristan couldn't keep that smirk from appearing. "...I make you wet, huh."  
  
Rory turned red. She got up quickly and tackled him. Tristan letting out a grunt at the impact, and then joining in her laughter.  
  
"You are Satan!" She yelled, pummelling him with sand.  
  
Tristan feebly tried to defend himself against her sand attack as he replied, "Satan's hot."  
  
"In a psycho-path, evil way."  
  
"So I'm hot..." He said devilishly, as Rory tried to take back her answer.  
  
"No, no!....."  
  
"You've finally admitted it."  
  
Rory brushed the hair out of her face and sat back down in her original position. "I want you, I need you. Oh baby, oh baby." She dead-panned.  
  
Tristan scoffed, and Rory groaned aloud, knowing that his brain probably insisted on taking it the wrong way.  
  
"You're just digging your own grave..." He told her, brushing himself off casually.  
  
"That sounds like too much work." Rory said, wrinkling her nose, and watching the water.  
  
"Does that mean I get to meet your mom?" Tristan asked, half cheekily, and half completely serious.  
  
"Huh?" Rory said confused, turning to look at him.  
  
"You said in the park when you were reading To kill a Mockingbird," He explained patiently, "That I could meet your mom over your dead body..so I figure.."  
  
"Oh," Rory nodded slowly, remembering, "She's scary, I'm warning you.."  
  
"I can handle mothers." Tristan said confidently.  
  
"Been introduced to that many, huh?" Rory said dryly, hating that pang in her heart when he had said it.  
  
Tristan grinned sheepishly. "Not really, sounded good at the time."  
  
Rory smiled. "A bit of advice, my mom likes coffee-"  
  
"-I would never have guessed!" Tristan asked, wonderment written on his face.  
  
"You'll be in her good books then." Rory said, ignoring his interruption.  
  
"You want me to be in her good books?"  
  
"She knows you as 'Evil one', Satan, Devil's spawn and Bible boy...take your pick."  
  
"We're full of contradictions today..."  
  
"You are being annoyingly annoying." She said, although playfully.  
  
"Prove me wrong why don't you!" He complained, stretching his legs out in front of him.  
  
"Who said anything about proof?" She asked, confusion evident on her face. She laughed and swatted his arm.  
  
"Think we should head in? It's getting chilly." She gave a small shiver despite herself.  
  
"I can warm you up?" Tristan asked hopefully, staring into her clear blue eyes and timidly opening his arms out to her. She didn't reply and Tristan tried not to feel disappointment.  
  
Then he found her crawling under his arm to rest her head against his shoulder. Tristan held his breath, afraid to breathe, as Rory let out a small breath of air. He tried to keep perfectly still but found himself relaxing as they stared out towards the waves.  
  
Rory felt the comforting arm around her, and she felt her eyes fluttering shut. There was a word for the way she felt right then....what was it again? *...Content*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"So, what exactly are we doing tomorrow?" Rory asked Tristan as they slowly made their way back in the house.  
  
He shrugged. "I think meeting up with a few other groups and doing activities or something. I only skimmed through the letter."  
  
Rory made a face. "Oh, yay."  
  
"Don't overdose on your enthusiasm." He told her, smirking.  
  
"I won't." She promised seriously.  
  
"I mutha ef ens corup-" Tristan said as he pulled on his T-shirt, Rory raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tristan tugged his shirt down and grinned at her. "I said, I wonder if Ben's corrupted Paris yet."  
  
"All that chocolate is mighty tempting..."  
  
"Chocolate does it for you, huh?" Tristan asked, smirking and rubbing his head thoughtfully. She smacked him on the head as an afterthought.  
  
"Ow." He feigned mock hurt.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby."  
  
"Mary, why, it sounds like you don't even care." He said, pouting a little.  
  
"I would say that wasn't true...but then again, I'm not a very good liar." She told him jokingly.  
  
They walked into the house. "You don't have to be a good liar to be good at other thi..." They stopped in the living room, "What the hell happened here?" He asked in bewilderment.  
  
In the living room, there was a small mountain of candy wrappers and no Paris or Ben in sight.  
  
Rory gave Tristan a confused look. "...Did Ben eat all that?"  
  
"I don-" Tristan started.  
  
Ben cut in from behind them. "Paris did. And now she's in the bathroom throwing up."  
  
Rory immediately got a concerned look on her face. "I'll go check on her."  
  
From the bathroom, there were groans from someone distinctly saying something along the lines of 'Ben, I hate you.'  
  
Ben looked at Tristan sheepishly. "She got one taste of the m&m's and she wouldn't stop."  
  
Tristan shook his head in half amusement and half concern. "Think we should call someone?"  
  
Ben shook his head confidently. "Nah, she'll be alright, just needs a good night's sleep. But I don't think she should be going anywhere tomorrow."  
  
"...Are you relieved?" Tristan asked Ben curiously, smiling.  
  
"Partially. But then again, she's going to get better. And at that point, I'm hiding."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"Paris?" Rory called out.  
  
"Here..." Someone said weakly. Rory came into the bathroom and saw Paris sitting on the bathroom tiles, Rory felt very sympathetic until she saw that vicious gleam in Paris's eyes.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" She snarled, and Rory was pretty sure Ben had heard it and she was pretty sure Ben was flinching right about now.  
  
"He didn't mean-" Rory tried to reason.  
  
"I told him, noooo, I'm not allowed chocolate, chocolate is bad," She glared at no one in particular, "But then he has to offer me some and then after the first taste, I couldn't stop and who told him to buy all that chocolate anyway?"  
  
Rory shifted somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
Paris clenched her fists. "...Tristan."  
  
At that very unfortunate moment, and unfortunate timing on Tristan's behalf, he popped his head in the bathroom door. "Someone say my name?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"You," Paris said, pointing a accusing finger at him, "You told him to buy whatever he wanted..."  
  
"Hey," Tristan began defensively, then looked at Rory who was shaking her head furiously, "Uh,...feel better, okay."  
  
Paris looked surprised. "What? No comeback?"  
  
Tristan shrugged then walked off to go find Ben.  
  
Paris turned a bleary eye on Rory. "He's been acting weird." She said, jerking a thumb in a random direction, "Stupid Ben...stupid Tristan...I feel sick." She moaned again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Rory emerged from the bathroom somewhat fifteen minutes later. "I think she should go home."  
  
Ben and Tristan were lounging on the sofa's comfortably, Rory looked at them both incredulously. "Are you comfortable enough there?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Tristan nodded. "Sure am. Thanks."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Ben, get the phone and call Mr. Medina." He shot up and went to find the phone.  
  
"See how obedient he is?" Rory said to Tristan, talking about Ben.  
  
"Hey," Ben spoke up from the hallway where he was hunting for the phone, "I resent that."  
  
"You know," Tristan scratched his chin thoughtfully, "This reminds me strangely of military school..."  
  
"Am I that much fun?" Rory asked, a hip cocked.  
  
"You would have no idea." Tristan smirked, stretching out over the sofa and lying side-ways.  
  
"You are so much more trouble than you are worth." Rory said, smiling. She moved to sit on the arms of the sofa but Tristan beckoned her over.  
  
"Then we're making progress..." He said, shifting over a bit so she could sit on the edge of the sofa where his stomach was. Rory was staring at him thoughtfully, "What?" He asked nervously.  
  
"I thought they would make you get a buzz cut at boot camp." She said finally.  
  
He wagged his finger at her. "Uh-uh, they don't like people calling it boot camp, and anyway," He said, becoming playful, "I could never seriously consider cutting my hair."  
  
Rory chortled. "Good to know you have your priorities in order."  
  
His face lost some of its playfulness, and reached up and slowly twirled a strand of her hair. "I know I do."  
  
Rory's breath caught in her throat, she gulped and moved her head so that her eyes met his. Blue clashed with Blue. She knew that she should move but found that her legs no longer worked properly. Instead, she sub-consciously bit her bottom lip softly. His eyes flew to the outline of her lips and then all Rory could think about was-  
  
"Hey guys," Ben called out, walking into the room, "Mr. Medin-" He looked around awkwardly. "Er, was I interrupting something?" He asked, looking from the flushing Rory to the annoyed looking Tristan.  
  
Rory was thankful for the distraction. She got up and hastily made some excuse about seeing to Paris. As soon as she was outside of the room, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
*That was close.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"Sorry." Ben told Tristan.  
  
Tristan waved a hand casually, "Don't worry about it, man."  
  
Ben then got an inquisitive look on him, he glanced at the door Rory left from and then back at the resting Tristan who was sprawled over the couch, "So, uh, what's goin' on with you and Rory?"  
  
Tristan opened one eye and sighed loudly. "I have no idea."  
  
"You like her?"  
  
Tristan glanced away. "...Understatement."  
  
Ben nodded slowly, "Ah. She's that kind."  
  
Tristan looked at Ben and smiled briefly. "She wants to be friends."  
  
"Wasn't she the one you were kissing at lunch once?" Ben asked apprehensively.  
  
Tristan laughed. "We had, a kind of game..." He tried to explain.  
  
Ben chuckled, holding up his hands, "No need to explain yourself to me, Dugrey. But it didn't look like you were just friends that day."  
  
"She changed her mind." Tristan shrugged.  
  
"You don't just 'change your mind' that quickly," Ben said wisely, "And she wouldn't have done it if she didn't like it..."  
  
Tristan mulled over his words as Ben continued.  
  
"Think about it. No commitments. No chance of being hurt..."  
  
Tristan stared at him then started laughing. "When did you become a love advice columnist?" He said, running a hand through his mussed hair in amusement.  
  
Ben gave him a mock glare. "Have you asked her out?"  
  
"She said no...but that was to the P.J. Harvey concert. And she hated me then."  
  
"So try again!" Ben said exasperated.  
  
"She'll probably jus-" Tristan coughed as Rory entered the room again, oblivious to what they had been talking about, "Yeah...uh, I was thinking about...er, getting a new jag." He said lamely.  
  
Ben gave him a confused look but when he turned around and spotted the object of their conversation, he feebly tried to cover up his lack of words, "Yeah...Get a, um, silver one."  
  
Rory gave them both strange looks. "Paris is sleeping." She told them.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ben said, remembering, "Mr. Medina said he was doing a check-up tomorrow anyway, so he'll just come earlier and pick her up."  
  
"She's mumbling in her sleep," Rory said, mischievously glancing at Ben, "About you...don't get excited though. Her rambling mainly revolves around the words 'Ben' and 'kill'."  
  
Ben's eyes bulged. "Is it just me or is she seriously scary?" He looked around the room.  
  
Tristan made a dismissive gesture with his hands and smirked. "Where have you been?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. : )  
  
As I'm writing this, I'm trying to fool my mom into thinking that I'm doing my maths (which is apparently really important for my education...ugh) but instead I'm updating for you reviewers out there!!!  
  
GET AN IMPLUSE TO REVIEW. C'MON, DON'T DENY IT.  
  
Go ahead, satisfy yourself and press that button. Love you all! 


	10. snoopy boxers

A/N: YAYYYYYYYY. Do you know why I'm so happy? I've just found work experience after weeks and weeks of calling. I want you all to bask in my happiness so I'll be posting the next chapter in 2 days, depends on when i can get on a computer.  
  
Happy happy. Joy. Joy!  
  
: - )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Rory stared in disbelief at Tristan, who had on an apron and was 'helping Ben cook', according to him.  
  
"Tristan, what is that?" She asked, peering at the contents of the pan.  
  
"We're making risotto..." Ben cut in, walking over and peering into the pan, "...Okay, that's not risotto. What the hell is that, man?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, giving them sheepish looks. "I followed the recipe!" He protested.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. "Can I have a look at this recipe?" She asked, holding out a hand expectantly.  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his hair after regaining his balance. "Er, I don't have one?" He said with innocent eyes.  
  
"You're making us dinner with no recipe?" Rory asked, a strange look on her face.  
  
"Hey," Tristan said defensively, "I've made this before. I thought it would work."  
  
"And how long ago was this?" Rory asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Tristan tried to avoid answering but then noticing her gaze didn't waver, sighed. "My last birthday party?"  
  
"Dude, that was in the fifth grade." Ben pointed out.  
  
Rory gaped at Tristan. "Okay, firstly, I'm not eating that. And secondly, your last birthday party was in the FIFTH grade?"  
  
He didn't answer so she took that for a yes.  
  
"When's your birthday? I'm throwing you a birthday party." Rory announced decisively.  
  
Tristan backed up, Rory thought he looked silly with an apron on. "Mary, I'm a senior in high school. I don't need birthday parties." He told her as he turned off the stove.  
  
"You get presents." Ben added, confused at how someone could possibly not need birthday parties.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "I get presents anyway."  
  
Rory pouted and Tristan smiled, feeling his resolve wavering. "But it's not in the right atmosphere."  
  
"Atmosphere?" Tristan echoed.  
  
Rory waved her hands around excitedly. "Balloons, party hats, streamers, and oooh! Ponies."  
  
Ben stared at her. "You got a pony?"  
  
"Well, not a pony to keep. But you can hire them." She explained.  
  
"Hired ponies..." Tristan said, glancing at them both in wonder, "Who organised that, by the way?"  
  
"My mom of course." Rory said matter-of-factly.  
  
Tristan nodded and grinned. "Of course."  
  
"Does that mean I can throw a party for you?"  
  
Tristan acted nonchalant and smirked. "Finally achieved your life dream?"  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes. "The ponies are slowly disappearing." She warned.  
  
Tristan made a horrified face. "Oh, god forbid! Not the ponies!" He saw her pouting again and kissed her cheek quickly before either of them could react. "We all know you're going to Harvard anyway, Mary." He said, and winked at her.  
  
Rory blushed and Ben, who had now begun to animatedly inspect the 'risotto', smiled and pretended not to notice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Rory glared at her pillow, which was clutched in her hands.  
  
Covering her ears didn't help.  
  
After Tristan reluctantly allowed Rory to cook them all spaghetti out of cans, they had conversation for an hour or so and then they had retired off to bed.  
  
But as soon as Rory hit her bed, she knew she was in for a long night.  
  
Paris was asleep, but muttering and complaining by the means of sleep talking and snoring all combined into one was not a very good sleep factor, as Rory was about to find out.  
  
First she had tried to tolerate the noise, after all, Paris was sick, allowances had to be made.  
  
After approximately twenty minutes, Rory had whispered to Paris to become quiet, which soon progressed into half yelling, while Paris was still un- soundly asleep.  
  
Then came the pillow clenched over Rory's ears, and not so long after that, pillows on Paris's face.  
  
Rory sat up, practically growling. She knew she was going to get very grumpy in the morning if she hadn't slept the night before.  
  
Sighing in defeat, she rolled her eyes and proceeded to grab her blanket and pillow, trudging out the room as quietly as possible.  
  
She crept into the living room and brightened as much as a tired version of Rory possibly could, when she spotted the nice, big couch.  
  
Mainly because there wasn't a Paris in sight. Or in hearing range.  
  
She threw her pillow down and flopped down onto the couch, feeling very satisfied as she snuggled into her blanket. As she was instantly drifting to sleep..  
  
"Mary...stalking me?"  
  
*Argh. Why now?*  
  
Rory's eyelids snapped open and she turned her head to follow the voice to see a cocky Tristan leaning against the doorframe with a glass of water.  
  
"Do you always walk around half-naked?" Rory grumbled, referring to the fact he was wearing only boxers.  
  
Tristan pouted. "Don't you like snoopy?"  
  
Rory opened her eyes again long enough to notice his SNOOPY boxers and then closed her eyes again.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Isn't that what beds are for? Well, that and.." He trailed off, smirking.  
  
Rory grabbed her pillow again and tried to block out the noise. Tristan was laughing quietly as he watched her and decided he was going to torment her, just for the kicks.  
  
"Why aren't you in your room?" He asked, yawning slightly.  
  
"Paris is sleep talking." She grumbled into her pillow.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask why I'm up?" He asked, clearly enjoying himself.  
  
Rory groaned. "I don't care! Go back to sleep!"  
  
Eyes twinkling in amusement, Tristan walked towards the figure immersed in the sofa. "If you insist." He sat down on the ground next to her head.  
  
Rory gave his head a feeble shove with her hand. "I meant in your own room!"  
  
"But I'm nice and comfortable right here..." He stretched out to emphasis his point, pretending that he had never been in such a relaxing position, on the floor in a living room during the middle of the night.  
  
"You're pathetic..." She said quietly, yawning again, her eyes still closed.  
  
"But I'm so pathetically comfortable..." He argued playfully.  
  
"You just wait Bible boy..." Her voice was growing softer, "When I'm all energized in the morning, I'm going to yell at you."  
  
Tristan grinned as Rory hugged her pillow tighter.  
  
Suddenly, an eye popped open. She sighed loudly.  
  
"Are you seriously going to sleep on the floor?" She asked him, exasperated.  
  
He shrugged. "I guess, unless you have another suggestion..."  
  
"How about going back to your room?" She complained.  
  
"But you'll get lonely." He pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure you have my best interests in mind." She said dryly.  
  
"Hard to believe, huh."  
  
Her blue eyes fully glared at him for a split second before she sat up. "Come on then."  
  
His eyebrows rose. "Seriously?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm too tired to complain. And being your stubborn self, I'll probably have to listen to you complaining about neck pains tomorrow because you slept on the floor. Mind you, I'm half delirious right now." She told him as he made himself comfortable on the couch, his legs off the couch as he was lying fairly comfortably half-on, half-off it.  
  
"That's still half." He said cheekily, not believing his good luck.  
  
She just yawned in response and slumped back onto the couch, her head hitting his chest, which she had obviously decided to use as a pillow.  
  
Her brown hair was spread out, tickling him and he moved it tenderly, grabbing some of her blanket for himself at the same time.  
  
She tugged back when he finally closed his eyes.  
  
He pulled harder. "Be nice, Mary." He scolded gently.  
  
She pouted even in her exhaustion. "I'm being nice. And I have no idea how I'm meant to take you seriously when you say that..." She whispered.  
  
He frowned, his eyelids drooping as he sub-consciously rubbed her arm with his hand, sending tingles through both of them. "And why is that?" He whispered back questioningly.  
  
She gave a small sigh before answering. "...You're wearing snoopy boxers."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
REVIEW!  
  
PLEASE, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A HOT CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY ON TOP??? (He's so hot he should be made illegal.)  
  
Okay, getting sidetracked.  
  
INSTRUCTIONS:  
  
GRAB ANYTHING THAT IS NEAR YOU THAT IS EVEN REMOTELY EDIBLE. NOW, AS YOU'RE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW THE HELL THAT IS RELEVENT TO ANYTING AT ALL, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW : ) 


	11. oh, i'm going to LOVE this one

AN: I'm really confused...my story's not rated R...is it? : - s  
  
Btw, I'm really sorry that Tristan and Rory are so slow at getting together, because its probably AGONISING for you guys to read chapter by chapter, but I can promise that they will be together by the end of chapter 14, which is pretty much written already.  
  
ENJOY! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Tristan stirred and briefly noticed that it wasn't exactly morning, more like bordering upon.  
  
He also subtly noticed that somehow during the night, instead of only having his upper-body on the couch, he was now fully lying on the couch with Rory cuddled in his arms, the blanket slipping off both of them.  
  
Tristan, not really realising what he was doing, pulled her closer to him, gave a yawn and nodded off back to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Rory peeked out through one drooping eyelid. What she saw was flesh, to be more specific, Tristan's. She felt a bit panicky, but was too tired to really contemplate what was happening.  
  
His arms were wound tightly around her waist, and her face was just in the crook of his neck, her nose had often been brushing his ear. She had nearly been falling off the couch, and Rory quickly corrected herself, so that she was leaning her body on half of Tristan's, but finding it extremely difficult after realising their legs were tangled together.  
  
*How the hell... Did... we end... up like this?* She thought sleepily, as her eyelids closed once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Tristan woke up slowly, having had a very pleasant night. He gave a big yawn and craned his neck to look down, to see Rory with an angelic expression on her face.  
  
He sucked in air sharply as she shifted and started rubbing her face into his neck. He shivered and could barely suppress the urge to kiss her.  
  
She breathed in and he closed his eyes, just revelling in the feeling of her warm breath on his neck. He started tracing small circles on her stomach lazily with his finger. And moved his legs slightly, because Rory's legs were intertwined with his...this was about the same time Rory woke once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Rory woke up for the second time that morning to the very enjoyable sensation of someone drawing circles on her stomach.  
  
Then she remembered where she was. Noticing that she could only see his neck and his ear, due to the fact that she had dug into his neck and rubbed her nose in his warm skin.  
  
She was slightly embarrassed to remember how she snuggled into him earlier. As her thoughts progressed, she studied the hairs at the nape of his neck, gently blowing on them...and then with a small jolt, also noticed Tristan's erratic breathing, which indicated plainly that he had been awake.  
  
"Tristan?" She said sleepily.  
  
Her voice was so close to his ear, he couldn't help that tremor that passed through him. "Rory." He said quietly.  
  
She didn't really know what to say. "Good night's sleep?"  
  
He smirked, even in the ungodly hours. "The best."  
  
She blushed, still not fully awake.  
  
"...What are we Rory?" Tristan whispered, asking the question they both had been skidding around.  
  
She didn't answer for a long time and Tristan was afraid that she didn't hear him...knowing that he probably didn't have the guts to repeat it.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
He stared up at the ceiling, willing his heart to slow down. "Yet?" He asked hopefully, the sound deafening to his ears.  
  
She smiled, and he could feel the movement. "You may have a chance yet, Mr. Dugrey." She teased.  
  
This time, Tristan smiled too, instantly relaxing. "Did you want to get up?"  
  
Rory yawned again, closing his eyes tiredly. "Just...a...little...longer..."  
  
She fell asleep after a few minutes and Tristan soon after that, but before he did, a terrifying and wonderful thought occurred to him...he wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
The third time Rory woke up, it was to the sound of someone coughing.  
  
She opened a bleary eye and wanted to glare, but was shocked to find Mr. Medina staring at Tristan and her, partly amused and partly annoyed.  
  
Rory bit her lip and practically scrambled off Tristan, but ended up tripping off the couch because of their tangled legs.  
  
Once she had corrected herself, cheeks flaming, she gave Tristan a hard poke in the chest, vaguely aware that Mr. Medina was impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
"Tristan!" She hissed.  
  
He muttered something inaudible to Rory, as she was mumbling 'oh my god, oh my god', repeatedly under her breath.  
  
After beginning to notice that she wasn't lying on him anymore, he slowly opened an eye to see her standing in front of him, then decided to shut his eyes once again and reach an arm out, as if beckoning for her to go back to sleep.  
  
Instead, Rory clenched her teeth and yanked on his outstretched hand and with a yelp, Tristan tumbled off the sofa and onto the floor, fully awake at this stage.  
  
He rubbed his back humourously. "Ow...mind your manners, Mary..."  
  
Mr. Medina then found it appropriate to cough again, louder this time and Tristan's head snapped over to the sound.  
  
At first he seemed quite uncertain but then his cool demeanour was back, and he was expressionless.  
  
"Mr. Medina," Tristan announced smoothly, "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
Mr. Medina actually rolled his eyes. "I'm going to love hearing the explanation for this one."  
  
Rory wrung her hands nervously. "Erm, well you see-"  
  
But of course, Ben, with his unusually GOOD timing, stepped in, rubbing his eyes groggily. "What's going on?"  
  
"Good morning Ben," Mr. Medina said calmly, "I came in to pick up Paris this morning and all I find are these two," He nods his head at a shame- faced Rory and a cocky Tristan, "Sleeping on the couch."  
  
Mr. Medina's voice awakened Ben, and he gave Tristan and Rory funny looks.  
  
Tristan automatically switched to the art of lying, "Paris snores and Ben snores. Rory and I both wanted the couch, but I ended up sleeping on the floor. Rory had a bad dream and she fell off the couch. I woke up, thought what a waste of the couch and so we both ended up sleeping there. Perfectly innocent. He finished smoothly.  
  
"Perfectly innocent, huh..." Mr. Medina noted, a twinge of amusement in his eyes.  
  
Tristan shrugged casually. "She was cold." He explained.  
  
After Rory "lost her balance" and stepped on Tristan's foot, she backed up his story and Ben decided to add his two cents worth. "Yeah, I snore a lot Mr. Medina. But mostly when I eat spaghetti. Which, ironically, I did last night. I've tried taking medicine for the snoring, because it gets so uh, bad after eating spaghetti, but it doesn't work-"  
  
Mr. Medina cut him off. "-Okay Ben, I believe you."  
  
Ben nodded, having done his bit. "Great."  
  
Mr. Medina turned back to Tristan and Rory. "Now, I don't want to have to call your parents, so...no more funny stuff, promise you two?" He said, getting a bit flustered.  
  
"Cross my heart." Tristan leered.  
  
Rory elbowed him and he gave a small grunt.  
  
Mr. Medina clapped his hands, as if wanting to get off that subject. "So, where's Paris?"  
  
"In the second room to the right," Ben told him, "Careful, she might attack you."  
  
Another one of those funny looks from Mr. Medina. "...I'll take my chances...have some breakfast you three. You've got to get going."  
  
Rory found her voice, getting over the initial embarrassment. "I'll just, uh...go...ermmmm, change."  
  
Mr. Medina went in search of Paris, but before he left, he grinned at Tristan. "Nice boxers." This time, Tristan couldn't help but flush.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Dragging a very annoyed Paris out of bed and then into Mr. Medina's car proved to be no easy task.  
  
Especially when she insisted that she was fine and that she could still do the project and demanding to know whether she would lose marks for becoming sick and would he please not tell her parents that she ate chocolate.  
  
By the time Rory was back in the kitchen drinking some coffee, wearing hip- hugging jeans and a black singlet top, compliments of dear ol' mom, she already felt like it was the afternoon.  
  
Tristan walked in wearing a white T-shirt, baggy jeans and a red jacket. He mumbled a hello and yawned.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Ben asked questioningly.  
  
Tristan glanced at Rory before answering, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Rory, feeling satisfied at his answer, piped up. "So, the message and project outline says that we're meant to be meeting at Ruffwood lake, half an hour's drive from here."  
  
"Why's it so far?" Tristan whined.  
  
Rory sipped at her coffee. "Stop complaining, Bible boy."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her teasingly. "Make me, Mary."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Looking forward to it."  
  
"I know you will be." She couldn't help but notice the adorable way his hair was messed up.  
  
"I'm glad you know." He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked first thing in the morning.  
  
"Don't hold your breath."  
  
"That might kill me." Tristan said in mock shock.  
  
"...You don't say." Rory continued thoughtfully, a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Uh, I'll just go wait in the car." Ben told them, feeling a bit uncomfortable around the obvious couple, or soon to be couple.  
  
Oblivious to Ben's leaving, Tristan continued to pout.  
  
"Why do we have to meet up with the rest of our class?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Does this mean I won't have you to myself at all today?" Rory stared at his lips as he talking and she realised she wanted to kiss him, and not really knowing what was stopping her.  
  
Rory snorted. "I think I've had enough embarrassment for one day."  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"Bite me." She teased.  
  
"Invitation only?"  
  
"Got lost in the mail. Sorry." She said sympathetically.  
  
"Ouch, I'm wounded." Tristan said, narrowing his eyes in defeat.  
  
She got up and ruffled his hair. "Call nine-one-one."  
  
Tristan played dumb. "Whose number is that?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose at him. "Chilton not doing any good?"  
  
He shook his head as the front door slammed behind them. "...Only when it comes to my education."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
A/N: C'MON PEOPLE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO GET ME OVER THAT 200 REVIEWS MARK!  
  
Review!  
  
THERE'LL BE CANDY INVOLVED...YESSSS....VIRTUAL CANDY... 


	12. yadda yadda yadda

AN: I love reviewers. I love non-reviewers. I love anybody who is reading this right now. You're all delightfully wondrous and I would arrive on your doorstep and thank-you personally for reviewing but...i'm too lazy and the trip would take too long. So you'll just have to enjoy my personality through my story : ) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
When the black Porsche skidded into the Ruffwood lake parking lot, Rory gripped Tristan's shoulder. "What is wrong with you?" She gasped.  
  
He stopped the car and turned to her innocently. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You drove like a maniac." She shot at him, and Ben nodded his agreement from the back seat.  
  
"Don't you like to be early?" He asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"Not if it gets me killed." She countered.  
  
"I promise you're very much alive."  
  
"Too bad I can't promise the same for you later..."  
  
He laughed as they got out of the car, staring at the beautiful scenery around them, Rory grateful inhaling the fresh air. "Big lake." She commented.  
  
Tristan grinned at her. "Big vocab."  
  
She swatted his arm. "Small brain."  
  
"Compensates for something else."  
  
She groaned. "Didn't need to hear that..."  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows. "What? I've got big feet," He smiled wickedly, "Someone's got a dirty mind."  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes playfully at him, "Under your influence."  
  
He took a mock bow and they followed Ben, who was already meeting up with the rest of their class and Mr. Medina, all of them sitting on a grassy area.  
  
"Ah, Tristan and Rory, nice of you to join us," Mr. Medina exclaimed, "Now we can begin."  
  
Rory sat down, with Tristan flopping down next to her.  
  
"Today, if you have read the message that was in your house, you will interview six different people...." He continued, "People, that are around the park. No body that you know of course. You've got to strike up a normal conversation and see how long it takes for them to want to become friends with you, tell you about themselves, yadda yadda yadda, for your benefit, I've got tape recorders."  
  
Rory gave Tristan a fearful glance. She couldn't even make friends at Chilton, how was she meant to talk to some random stranger?  
  
Mr. Medina cut in through all the quiet chatter, "...you may break for lunch, which will be at twelve o'clock, and as soon as you're finished, you can go home and prepare for your lovely camping trip later tonight," Loud groans came from most of the class, "Hey, the fresh air will be good for you," He said defensively, "Any questions?"  
  
Janice raised her hand. "What does this have to do with English?"  
  
Mr. Medina scratched his chin thoughtfully. "More like English slash human relations. After you've interviewed them without their knowing, when you're back at Chilton you're going to write about three things. What difficulties you had in your house, what you found out about your housemates in three days, what responses you get from complete strangers and how you survived with only the bare essentials, which is the camping trip...i'll elaborate more when we get back."  
  
He glanced around the teenagers. "Anymore questions? No? Okay then, get going!"  
  
Tristan pulled a glum Rory up. "What's the matter?" He asked her, concerned.  
  
She frowned. "I can't make friends with complete strangers."  
  
Tristan gave her hand a squeeze, "You'll be fine."  
  
She glanced at him. "That's easy for you to say."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, if you haven't realised, at school...you have groupies for godsakes."  
  
Tristan made a face. "Groupies?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you know, people who play 'follow the leader'?"  
  
He turned her to face him. "Listen. All you have to do is go up to a nice looking person, introduce yourself and ask constant questions. As soon as you're done, run."  
  
"Run?" She asked, laughing.  
  
"Or call for me and I'll save you."  
  
"Let me guess, all six of your interviewee's are going to be girls?"  
  
He smirked. "Who can resist the Dugrey charm?" He said with a serious face.  
  
"The what charm?"  
  
"The Dugrey charm. You haven't heard of it?" Tristan asked, with an air of surprise.  
  
She shook her head. "Can't say I have..." She said innocently.  
  
"It's famous." He said defensively, managing to look slightly offended.  
  
"Oh wait," Rory said suddenly, "I have heard of it."  
  
"See?" Tristan said smugly, blue eyes twinkling at their banter.  
  
Rory frowned, pretending to remember. "Somebody described it vividly as...and I quote, sickeningly."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Hmmm, let me think," Rory said, pacing, "Oh wait, I think that was me."  
  
Tristan smirked once again, nodding in grave understanding. "Well, you are the exception."  
  
"Good to hear," She smiled, knowing that fact to not be entirely true, "Well, got to go make a fool of myself for the second time today."  
  
"Well then, I'll be seeing you later." He promised, walking off to find someone to interview.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Rory managed to find six people to interview without much difficulty.  
  
Two guys and four girls. She talked to an elder man, who gave information very willingly but with the second guy, who was about the same age as her, she had the sneaking suspicion that he was hitting on her.  
  
Managing to get as many answers out as possible, she saw Tristan nearby and called to him.  
  
Luckily for her, Tristan played the role of the perfect boyfriend, and creepy guy number two was gone in a blink of an eye.  
  
"That was fun." Tristan exclaimed, smiling at a blushing Rory.  
  
"What was I meant to do? He was hitting on me!" She protested.  
  
"Excuses, excuses..." Tristan said smirking and waving a dismissive hand around.  
  
"Now I guess I owe you." Rory declared.  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't think about it like that, but now...i guess you do."  
  
She swatted his arm.  
  
"Ow," He said pretending to be hurt, "You're abusive."  
  
Rory smiled at him sweetly. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She asked coyly.  
  
Tristan brightened.  
  
"I would," Rory continued, suppressing a laugh, "But I have work to do. Maybe another time?"  
  
Tristan's face fell. "That was mean." He complained.  
  
She kissed his cheek gently and gave him a pat on the head.  
  
Unknownst to Rory or Tristan, members of their class watched this little exchange and wondered...what the hell happened between those two over the weekend?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
On her final interview, Rory was having a very pleasant conversation with a girl named Carol Reeds, who was two years older than her. Tristan had finished interviewing girls an hour earlier and was now just running amuck with his friends.  
  
"Oh, I'd like to become a photographer maybe? Or-"  
  
"What are you doing for lunch, Mare?" Tristan interrupted, as Rory found a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes apologetically at Carol. "I don't know yet." She said to the boy behind her.  
  
Carol looked confused. "...I thought your name was Rory."  
  
Tristan rested his chin on top of Rory's head and looked at Carol. "It is."  
  
"He calls me Mary because he likes to torment me." She explained to Carol.  
  
Tristan pouted. "I resent that....name's Tristan by the way." He said to Carol.  
  
She introduced herself.  
  
"Tris, what did you come here to ask?"  
  
"Well, let's see. One, come take a swim with me, and two, come to lunch."  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow. "One, I don't have anything to swim in with me, and two, where are you going for lunch?"  
  
"Okay," Tristan thought for a moment, quite enjoying the fact the she hadn't pushed him away and he still had his arms around her while his chin was resting on her head, "You can swim in your underwear," He waggled his eyebrows and Carol suppressed a giggle, "And two, I don't really know, I'll just drive around until I find somewhere. You up for it?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "No swimming, but I'll come to lunch. Coffee will be involved of course."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Of course." He agreed.  
  
"Uh, I think your friends are calling for you." Rory told him.  
  
Tristan turned his head and obliged, sighing insufferably at the thought of leaving this comfortable position, "Cya later, Mary." He said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Rory." She argued.  
  
"Bye Mary!" He called back.  
  
Carol laughed as soon as Tristan was out of hearing range. "Wow. What a hottie."  
  
Rory snorted. "Don't tell him that, he's got a big enough ego as it is."  
  
Carol sighed dreamingly. "You guys are so cute together. How long have you been going out?" She asked.  
  
Rory looked at her in surprise. "We're not."  
  
Now it was Carol's turn to look surprised. "No way."  
  
"We're strictly platonic." Rory assured, knowing it to be a complete lie as she thought guiltily about last night, as loud yells were being heard from behind them.  
  
She saw Tristan pulling off his pants and shirt to reveal boxers and him and his friends bombing into the water.  
  
Three-quarters of the girls in the area were staring at his wash-board abs before Tristan jumped in the water.  
  
And Rory got a funny feeling when she noticed this.  
  
Both girls shook their heads in amusement. Tristan resurfaced first and ran a hand through his hair, making it spike up.  
  
He looked in Rory's direction and saw her staring at him.  
  
He winked in response.  
  
Neither Rory nor Carol missed it.  
  
"Just friends, huh?" Carol asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah...just friends." Rory answered, this time not really sure of anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
AN: PLEASE for the love of god review!  
  
(but just in case anyone got offended, even if you don't review I'm sure god will love you anyway.)  
  
IF YOU CAN READ THIS I WOULD LIKE TO ASK AS A PERSONAL FAVOUR FOR YOU TO REVIEW. AND I REALISE, MY GRAMMER IS TERRIBLE AND GRAMMER PROBABLY ISN'T EVEN CORRECTLY SPELT AND PROBABLY NEITHER IS THAT...  
  
Okay, rambling. REVIEW AND MAKE ME LAUGH! No seriously, I'll laugh for every review I get. A big belly laugh and if I can't utter a sound afterwards due to the amount of laughter (which will hopefully be bundles), I'm blaming you! ....but in a good way : ) 


	13. c'mon, give me a hug

AN: I'm so ashamed! I have never taken to long to update and this chapter is ridiculously short! But don't blame me! Blame the yoghurt that spilt into my lap-top, and then blame the guys who took ages to fix it! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SO MUCH APPRECIATED I COULD CRY, BUT I WON'T, TO SAVE MY DIGNITY.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
After saying goodbye to Carol, Rory walked around quietly, just taking the view.  
  
Students were milling around, sitting on the grass and talking.  
  
Ben spotted her and jogged over, soaking wet.  
  
"Hey Ror," He said, "Finished?" He asked her while trying to dry himself off with little success.  
  
She nodded and smirked at his ensemble. "You went swimming fully clothed?"  
  
He shrugged and smiled back. "It was a spontaneous thing. I blame Tristan."  
  
She laughed. "He's always the bad influence."  
  
"Listen, I'm not coming to lunch with you guys, so....i'll see you back at the house?"  
  
"Uh, okay." She replied to his retreating back.  
  
Ben walked down to the shore, feeling extremely uncomfortable in his wet clothes.  
  
He saw Tristan and grinned at him. "Okay. You and Rory are alone."  
  
Tristan grinned back. "Thanks, man."  
  
"You better sneak me some food when you get back," Ben complained, "I can't cook very well."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Tristan said distractedly.  
  
"The things I do for you..." Ben muttered.  
  
"It's very much appreciated." Tristan said, clapping a hand on Ben's back.  
  
"You better go," Ben told him, "And I want to see you two together by the end of this trip, okay?"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yes, Cupid."  
  
He left then, and felt himself instantly lighting up at the sight of her.  
  
She was sitting on the grass, picking the small flowers surrounding her.  
  
He kneeled down as he spoke.  
  
"You know, some people believe that what you're doing is considered murder." He said mischievously.  
  
She looked up. "If you go on the way you are, I'm sure what I'll be doing later would definitely be considered murder." She teased.  
  
He gave her a wounded look. "So many death threats, so little time."  
  
"So many murders to commit, so much time..." She smirked at him.  
  
He gave her a surprised look. "Hey, that's my smirk!" He protested.  
  
She continued to smirk at him. "No its not."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's my smirk."  
  
"You can't own smirks."  
  
"That is creepy."  
  
"Why's that?" She asked.  
  
"...It's creepy because that look on your face right now..."  
  
She gazed imploringly at him. "Yes?"  
  
"...Belongs to me!"  
  
"Fine, take it back then!" She said, laughing slightly, plastering a sweet smile on her face as a replacement.  
  
He pouted. "I don't want it back. Its cute on you."  
  
She groaned humourously. "Did you want to dry off before we went to lunch?" She said, staring at his clothes, which were pretty much in the same state as Ben's, if not worse.  
  
"Oh," He said wickedly, "That reminds me. I'm calling in my favour."  
  
She gave him a worried look. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
He stood up, pulling her up along with him and opened his arms wide, the water dripping onto the grass. "Give me a hug." He teased, a wicked glint in his eye.  
  
Rory gave him a look. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
He had a cocky smile on. "Not at all, c'mon, I saved you from that guy," A pout, "And all I'm asking for is a hug."  
  
After considering, she reluctantly gave him a hug, as he enclosed his arms around her. She instantly started squirming as she could feel her clothes getting wet.  
  
She gave a squeal. "Argh! Tristan!"  
  
"What?" He asked innocently, nearly laughing at how she struggled.  
  
"You're soaked!" She yelled.  
  
"Well if you stop struggling, you won't get very wet will you?" He advised, unable to keep the laughter from bubbling out.  
  
"Its not funny!" She told him crossly, now taking his advice and not moving.  
  
He let go of her and she gazed down at herself, splotches of water being seen on her clothes. "You are impossible!"  
  
"Thanks." He said coolly.  
  
"This calls for another two cups of coffee." She pointedly told him, and he groaned.  
  
"Is that all I'm good for?" He asked, as they walked towards his car.  
  
"Of course," He replied sweetly, "What possibly other conceivable thing could you be good for?"  
  
He smirked. "I could show you."  
  
She smirked back. "I thought you didn't like death threats..."  
  
He frowned playfully. "My smirk!" He argued.  
  
She just grabbed his hand and led him towards the Porsche.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
AN: to make up for this silly and short chapter, I'll update in two days. Alrighty?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE. : - ) 


	14. sappy indigestion

Disclaimer: Usually I scorn upon doing disclaimers, but I used a few lines and ideas from Cruel Intentions and A walk to remember (the book) ...plus I don't own Gilmore Girls...is saying that eventually meant to get easier? *twitching*  
  
AN: Another chapter : ) because I promised.  
  
I hope you like it, this is the chapter that people have been asking for...i have been a trory story tease but it has all led up to this point!  
  
p.s.: Listen to 'Kissing You' sung by Des'ree (Love theme from Romeo+Juliet) while reading.  
  
The music is absolutely beautiful.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"You eat too fast." Rory told Tristan after they left a nifty little café he'd found after putting his car through a nice workout.  
  
He opened the door for her courteously. "You're addicted to coffee." He pointed out to her as she walked past him.  
  
"Coffee is life essence. Eating too fast gives you indigestion."  
  
"Oh," Tristan said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "When you put it like THAT..."  
  
"Ugh." Rory said, annoyed as she looked up.  
  
"What?" Tristan asked, following her example, "Don't people usually look at clouds while lying on the grass?" He turned and waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Not missing a beat, Rory said, "You can go lie on the grass if you want. I'll meet you back home."  
  
Tristan pouted. "That just takes the fun out of....fun."  
  
A flicker of water hit his face. "Ugh." He said, his brow furrowing.  
  
Rory gave him a smile and a knowing look. "See?" She announced.  
  
"Wasn't the weather fine just a few hours ago?" Tristan asked, as the droplets steadily grew more constant.  
  
Rory shrugged. "The weather god must have woken up and sensed your presence."  
  
Tristan gave her an evil look and smirked. "I choose to ignore that last part but...the weather god?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't question the weather god."  
  
"I'm not," Tristan protested, as he continued to steal glances at her, "By the way, according to the girl handbook, aren't you meant to be squealing, 'Oh my god, my hair?'"  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes at him. "Very stereotypical. And anyway, my hair always looks good." She said haughtily, and he laughed at her impression.  
  
"Don't question the weather god." She warned.  
  
"Are you the weather god I've been hearing about?" He asked, amused.  
  
"You're questioning me?" She asked, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Well, since you're not the weather god, I guess not..."  
  
"Denial is not a great place to be." She told him simply, as she shivered slightly at the cold with the rain.  
  
Tristan hesitated before replying. "Are you sure you should be the one telling me that?"  
  
She turned to face him, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.  
  
Tristan shook his head, splaying a few droplets. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Friends don't keep secrets, and if we're going to be frien-" She began.  
  
Tristan interrupted her, exasperated. "Friends...That's all you can picture us as, huh?"  
  
Rory gave him an unreadable expression. "...I...how can you be sure you want to be more than that?"  
  
"Personally, I think I've made it pretty clear." He said, not looking at her, surprised at how abruptly their light conversation had turned into this.  
  
She refused to meet his eyes. He glared at her but quickly looked away. "You...you can't tell me you don't feel something more..."  
  
It was a statement rather than a question. She noticed so she didn't answer.  
  
He stopped and thought for a moment, his tone growing hard. "...Why can't we be together?" He asked her bluntly.  
  
She looked at him now, her blue eyes piercing. "...Because I don't trust myself with you." She told him, it was barely a whisper, but he caught it in time.  
  
She was shivering now, but not from the rain surrounding them.  
  
She touched his arm gently, knowing she hadn't said what she meant to.  
  
"Tristan....I-" She couldn't put her words into context, as she struggled to sought through her emotions to convey what she wanted.  
  
And the problem was, she knew what she wanted already.  
  
Tristan threw up his hands, frustrated, water raining down on them both. "I know you're not just another girl, Rory. I know that! And I'm sorry if I made you think you were a game to me...but believe me, you're not."  
  
"I know." She said quietly, he continued acting as if he hadn't heard her.  
  
"...And I'm sorry I'm not Dean.." A long drawn-out pause,  
  
"No, I take that back," He continued on, now resorting to pacing, "I'm not sorry. You deserved better than him, Rory. And I'm not even saying I'm the right guy, but take a chance... In me."  
  
Rory's vision went blurry, and she couldn't even be sure if it was the rain. "Tris, You're not-"  
  
He cut her off, now utterly defeated in what he thought she had to say.  
  
And in those precious few moments, Rory breath stopped, she looked at the boy, frustrated next to her. At the pouring rain, enclosing them in their own little world. And glimpsed into those beautiful murky blue eyes.  
  
And she knew.  
  
Tristan continued on talking. "I get it, Rory. Friends. But I don't think I could handle that, so maybe being friends isn't a good idea either."  
  
He dared to look into her eyes, and was amazing to see a strange light to them.  
  
Without a word, her hand reached up and touched his cheek. Tristan was afraid to breath.  
  
She stepped closer to him and bought his face closer to hers, neither person breaking eye contact.  
  
Tristan thought that he'd never seen her eyes resemble the sky so clearly.  
  
And as her trembling lips met his softly at first but then with a fire she didn't even know she possessed, Rory thought nothing had ever felt so right.  
  
And as the rain continued to weep around them, Tristan Dugrey dimly wondered how in the world he had ever fallen in love with a girl like Rory Gilmore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
AN: It was probably corny... or bad...or just a combination of both.  
  
So REVIEW, If you feel like it, which I hope you do.  
  
And...oh yeah! I am positively shameless so I'm promoting my new Trory fic through this one : P  
  
Its called "Emaf is kuckoo" ....i know what you're thinking...what the flaming tomatoes is with the weird titles?  
  
Answer: My leprechauns name them. I'm relatively helpless. 


	15. aftermath

AN: Ya'll probably like FINALLY.  
  
I'm so sorry for the long period in between, but I really don't know where to go with this story, well, I kinda do now but....its hard to explain : )  
  
And I was going to just leave it but then I got all those LOVELY REVIEWS (thank you everybody) telling me to continue....so power to the people, here we are today.  
  
ENJOY - BTW, I must warn you, this chapter is only a story filler, and they're going back to chilton soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Ben sat at the house, staring in fascination at a wall, or more rather, bored out of his mind and aimlessly waiting for Tristan and Rory to get back.  
  
He'd been waiting for over an hour and it had started to rain a while ago, hell, he wouldn't even mind Paris for company at this point.  
  
He heard the door slam.  
  
Instantly perking up, he ran a hand through his slightly curly black hair and jumped up from where he was sitting.  
  
Tristan and Rory came into the living room, and Ben could tell something had happened.  
  
From the look on Tristan's face, (he had a smirk which would probably be permanently etched there), Ben could tell that something GOOD had happened.  
  
Rory, obviously noticing Ben looking from her to Tristan and back again, blushed and gave a timid smile, excusing herself to her room.  
  
"So," Ben said mischievously once she was out of hearing range, "I'm pretty sure that if we were going camping tonight, You probably wouldn't like me to be there?"  
  
Tristan's smirk grew into a smile, water still dripping on his face. "I've decided I love rain." He said finally.  
  
Ben snorted. "I think that is the closet I have ever heard you say to, I love 'fill in the blank'."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow. "I'll do one better..." He hesitated slightly, having never had said this out loud before, "...I love Rory."  
  
Ben gave him a surprised look. "What? You just got together with her this afternoon and already you love her?"  
  
Tristan waved a dismissive hand. "Trust me," He sighed, "This has been an ongoing process."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ben asked, confused.  
  
"We've known each other what, since grade three?" Tristan asked him, "What happened after Summer and I broke up at Mad's party?"  
  
"Well," Ben began, "You didn't really break up...it was more the end of fling numbe-"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"-You seemed out of it and your numbers went way down... and when I say down, I mean DOW-" Ben's face dawned in understanding, "Rory was there that night." He remembered suddenly.  
  
Tristan gave him a confirming look.  
  
"Holy...how long has that been? Practically a year?" Ben said incredulously.  
  
Tristan nodded wearily.  
  
"Hell yeah," Ben said, nodding furiously, "That HAS been an ongoing process."  
  
"Hey," Tristan said suddenly, "What did you mean by IF we were going camping?"  
  
"Oh," Ben said slowly, "Um...Mr. Medina called and said that the weather forecasts its going to rain tonight and most of tomorrow so the project's been cut short. He said something about how we could leave if we wanted to go back home or..."  
  
Tristan waited patiently, finally deciding that he needed to find a towel and he went to rummage around the closet as he waited to hear Ben finish his sentence.  
  
"...No, wait, I think that was pretty much it." Ben said, scratching his head.  
  
"So," Tristan said, ruffling a towel through his wet hair, "Back home or stay here for another night?"  
  
Ben shrugged casually. "Yeah, something like that..Doesn't matter to me."  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we could just take the scenic route and enjoy the places we encounter on the way home." Tristan said, trying to get his hair perfectly mussed again.  
  
Ben gave him an apprehensive look. "Hmm, maybe I should just catch a ride home with another group?"  
  
"What for?" Tristan asked, confused.  
  
"I'm sure Rory and you aren't going to be doing much talking." Ben said, with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
Tristan gave a playful smirk and rolled his eyes. "She's..." He thought for a moment, "Different." He didn't really know how to continue.  
  
"Tell me about it," Ben said, "You know Tristan, this isn't going to be another one of THOSE relationships."  
  
Tristan shook his head seriously. "I actually care about her..has that ever happened before?" He gave Ben a questioning look.  
  
Ben pondered for a minute before shaking his head. "Pretend to care, yes. Tristan Dugrey, actually care?...about a girl? The church has pronounced it a miracle." He proclaimed.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes again and gave Ben a light punch. "Thanks a lot, Redwood."  
  
Ben grinned. "Anytime. I'm glad you and Rory are finally together you know."  
  
"Why's that?" Tristan asked, still unable to stop smirking.  
  
"The tension in this house was killing me," Ben said simply, "What with Ror- "  
  
Tristan gave a loud cough, as Rory walked in. "Uh, I think my dad's getting me a silver jag for my birthday...so I'll have to erm...think about another colour, or something."  
  
Ben nodded seriously. "Silver's...um, cool."  
  
Rory gave them both strange looks. "Why are you always talking about cars?" She asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Ben and Tristan just shared a knowing smirk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
After a good night's sleep, due to the fact they were in doors and no where near insects of any sort, they had noticed that the rain had lessened considerably and that it was time to pack up and go home.  
  
Rory was frustrated because Lorelai had only packed Summer clothes for her, which meant she had been freezing and had to borrow a jacket from Tristan, which wasn't too bad because it smelt of his after-shave.  
  
"Yes, Tristan?" Rory asked while she was packing, what surprised him more was that he had been trying to creep up on her.  
  
She never ceased to amaze.  
  
"How did you know I was in here?" He pouted.  
  
She shrugged. "I just can...you make a Tristan noise."  
  
"Shouldn't couples that have been going out for a year know about what noises their boyfriend's make while walking?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. "That just proves how much you were stalking me."  
  
"Okay," He tried to clarify, "It wasn't stalking, I was merely persistent."  
  
"...Persistent to a point of stalking."  
  
"No...." He said, wagging a finger at her playfully, "Persistent because I liked you."  
  
"Aw," She said, pretending to be touched, "That is so sweet."  
  
He laughed. "Can I get a kiss for being sweet?" He asked hopefully.  
  
She acted like she was thinking about it. "Hmmm...maybe later."  
  
He snuck a kiss anyway.  
  
"Hey," She protested feebly, "Don't think you can kiss your way out of everything."  
  
"Just most things right?" He smirked and kissed her again, pulling away before he involuntarily deepened it.  
  
She gave a mock growl. "Bible boy, stop-"  
  
He planted a few kisses along her jaw line and Rory nearly fell over the bag that she had been packing and grabbed onto his shirt.  
  
"Do you know how cute you look in my jacket?" He smirked.  
  
"If this is a ploy to get a kiss...." She warned.  
  
He kissed her ear.  
  
His blue eyes were twinkling. "You can't tell me you don't like it."  
  
"Fine." She told him, glaring at him teasingly. She leant up and "accidentally" rubbed up against him.  
  
He made a choking noise but made a grab for her but failed, as she ducked away, smiling.  
  
"Okay," He said, "Now you're cheating!" He whined.  
  
"Really?" Rory asked innocently as she kissed the corner of his mouth, weaving her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Really." Tristan whispered huskily, as he trapped her within his arms.  
  
He kissed her and she feverishly kissed him back with lust heating every part of her body.  
  
Ben walked past the room and groaned at the sight of them up against a wall.  
  
Rory broke away guiltily at the sound.  
  
"Guys..." He whined, "Can't you make out another time? We gotta go!"  
  
Tristan winked at her before leaving, gulping as he saw Rory lick her lips sub-consciously.  
  
*Ben, sometimes man, I could just kill you.* He thought, groaning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
AN: REVIEWWWWW!  
  
Please, of course : ) 


End file.
